What's With Love
by Asuka Mayu
Summary: [AU] [AxC] [DISCONTINUED] Cagalli is the best poet. But she lost for the first time to Athrun. She decided to seduce Athrun to be the best poet again. Will she suceed if Athrun keep asking What's with love?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, Mayu's here! Here is my fourth fanfiction, my second not one-shot fic. But this stories will not be long as Archangel High, maybe just around 9-11 chapters. Please enjoy and don't forget to review!**

"What! My poem lost!"shouted Cagalli.

Her bestfriend, a pink haired girl nodded and smiled faintly.

"We've copied the poem that is won. Here it is."said Miriallia Haw, one of Cagalli's bestfriend and had the short brown hair.

Cagalli, the blonde who was an active girl and the most popular girl in Kusanagi High looked gloom. She was known as the best poet in her form and now she was lost for the first time.

"Lacus, take my poem. I want to compare it with this one."she odered the pink haired girl.

Lacus Clyne obeyed the order. She took a book and gave it to Cagalli. Cagalli opened the book. "I wonder what's wrong with this poem…"she grumbled. She loud the poem loudly.

_In this quiet night … I'm waiting for you…_

_Forgiving the past…and dreaming of you…_

_Time passes by…and memories fade…_

_But time can't erase…_

_the love that we've made…_

_And the the stars in the sky…_

_That I wish upon could lead you back to my side…_

_Though you not here with me, I dream of the day…_

_We'll meet again…_

_Hold me close…so deep in your heart_

_I will find you…no matter where I have to go_

_And dream of me, for I will be there…_

_Follow the stars that will lead you…_

_into the quiet night…_

"I think, nothing is wrong with this poem…"said Miriallia.

Lacus nodded, agreeing with Miriallia. "But, let's take a look at the winner's poem."

Cagalli read the poem, entitled, Shinkai no Kodoku.

_Teach me about sadness…_

_If you closed your eyes, you won't gaze into sadness…_

_If you forget the feeling of warmth, you won't feel pain_

_I can't recall that gentle voice_

_In the depth of my mourning heart_

_Someone is calling me, from my forgetten past_

_Asking me when I will take the sorrow back into my hands again_

_At the moment that will never come twice_

_You are all that I can see_

_A little ship glitters silently in the distant, all alone_

_Swept away by the torrent of grief , it disappears under the waves of my heart._

_Why doI search the ocean depths_

_For the warmth that I should not have known_

_Swaying with the ripples, the ship of life sails on_

_Though no stars can bee seen, it overcomes waves and advances on_

_Beyond the darkness, you are all I can see_

_The waves that we saw arrre flowing towards senerity_

_Flowing to the kindness that disappeared underwater._

_I know there's a future where we will love each other_

_Until I take the sorrow back to my hands again_

_At the moment that will never come twice,_

_You are all I can see…_

The three of them silenced for a while after Cagalli finished reading the poem. The first person who talked was Lacus.

"I'm sorry, Cagalli…but I think…this poem is great."she said.

"I'm agree with Lacus."said Miriallia, smiling.

Cagalli cursed under her breath. She hated to hear her friends complimented the other poems except for hers but she couldn't change the fact that the poem was better than hers.

"Who is the writer?"she asked.

"Athrun Zala."answered Lacus.

Athrun Zala was not a familiar name for Cagalli. But she felt that she ever heard that name. She tried hard to think who was the Athrun Zala but couldn't find it in her mind.

"He is from which class? Not ours, right? I know all the boys in our class."

Miriallia scratched her head. "…Umm…if I'm not made mistake…he is in…2-B, right, Lacus?"

Lacus nodded.

Cagalli rolled her eyes towards Lacus. " You know about him a lot, aren't you?"

"Yes. He is my ex."Lacus answered calmly.

"WHAT!" Miriallia and Cagalli shouted as Lacus covered her ears. She knew that would be their respond.

"He is your ex? Your boyfriend before Kira?"asked Miriallia, disbelievingly.

Again, Lacus nodded. "But we became a couple just for two weeks. I can't stand him. He's my type, calm and cool but Athrun is just too calm and too cool. I heard he is still single now."

Cagalli thought. They would have a one week holiday started from tomorrow. And after that, there would be a poem contest again. If only she could be close to this Athrun in this holiday and asked him how to make a good poem…No, she shoved the idea. He wouldn't give tips to her that easy. Wait…if she could seduce him…

"Lacus."she called.

"Yes?"

"He's in 2-B, right?"

Lacus nodded. "But I think he is in the library now; he is a book maniac."

"Okay, thanks!"with that Cagalli dashed from the room.

Miriallia and Lacus looked at themselves.

"What's wrong with her?"asked Miriallia.

Lacus just shrugged.

"Sis, I heard you lost in the poem contest, I'm sorry for you", a male voice suddenly could be heard.

The two girls turned to the voice. Their eyes met Kira who saw playing with his cell phone. No wonder he didn't notice that Cagalli wasn't in the room.

"If you were talking to Cagalli just now, I'm sorry but she's not here."said Lacus.

Kira was shocked as he heard Lacus' voice. He immediately put his cell phone in his pocket. Then he looked around the room and finally noticed that Cagalli was not there.

He chuckled at his own clumsiness. "…Umm, where's Cagalli?"he asked.

"We don't know. She dashed from the room after asking about Athrun Zala."answered Miriallia.

'_Athrun Zala!'_ thought Kira. He quickly looked at Lacus who looked down when the name Athrun Zala was mention. They silenced for a while.

Miriallia scratched her head, looking at the couple. _'What's wrong with them?_'she thought.She felt bored in the silence.

Five minutes passed but no one spoke. Miriallia gave up. "Hey! What's wrong with you two! Are you playing a game or what!"she retorted.

Lacus stood up. "Sorry, I have music class now. See you." she said as she walked out from the room.

"Kira, doushite? What's wrong with Lacus?"Miriallia asked curiously.

Kira just walked out from the room. "Ask herself what's wrong with her."he said before closing the door.

Miriallia blinked her eyes. Was she just talking with Kira Yamato? But Kira Yamato wouldn't talk like that about his beloved girlfriend. And Lacus never ignored Kira like she did just now. There's must be something very wrong with the couple.

"Ah! Why must I bother about their problem! Wait…it's 4.20 already, and I have a date with Dearka at 5.00! I must hurry!"

"Shoot! I forgot to ask them what he looks like…"Cagalli grumbled when she was at the library. She forgot that she never saw the Athrun Zala that she was looking for.

Her eyes, then, caught a figure who was reading a book quietly. He had the very charming blue hairs and his clothes expensive.

'_Wow! He's my type of guy! …umm…what if I ask him…' _thought Cagalli.

Cagalli approached the guy and sat beside him. "Excuse me."she said.

The guy looked up and their eyes met. Cagalli felt thet his eyes were the most beautiful eyes she ever seen in the world. She didn't why but her heart started to beat faster.

"Stop staring at me. What do you want?"asked the guy.

Cagalli woke up. She remembered her intention. "Ah, sorry. I want to ask if you know someone by name Athrun Zala?"

"I'm Athrun Zala. Why?"he asked indifferently.

Cagalli's eyes widened. So this was Athrun Zala! She started her plan.

"…Uh…umm…Athrun, hi…umm…can we talk somewhere else…?"Cagalli acted as innocent as she could.

Athrun took it calmly, not like the other boys. There was no even a single blush on his face. "Here is fine. What is it?"

'_What! He didn't blush? He's weird…_' thought Cagalli.

"…Umm…that… my name is Cagalli, Cagalli Yula Attha…umm…I like to be your girlfriend…can I? Please… I really like you."pleaded Cagalli.

"I'm sorry but I'm not interested."

His answer made Cagalli disappointed. No guy ever rejected her and now this guy…rejected her.

'_Fine. What about this…_'Cagali thought as she moved her face closer to Athrun's. Then, she kissed his lips passionately without thinking about the people who were watching.

Athrun was shocked. _'W-What…? She kissed me…? … umm…she's not_ _bad, I should think about her offer…_'thought Athrun as he responded back.

They broke the long kiss. Both of them panted.

"You're good…"complimented Cagalli as she blushed a little. She didn't expect that Athrun would respond.

"Cagalli, right? I accept you offer but we will break up if I think I'm bored with you or you think you're bored with me."Athrun said, reading back his book to hide the blush on his face.

'_Oh my God, why did I blush?_'he cursed under his breath.

Cagalli was stunned at first. Then, she realized what Athrun just said. Athrun accepted her! Her first step had succeed. She hugged Athrun happily and kissed his both cheek.

"Thanks, Athrun!"she cried happily.

'_I'm gonna win, Zala…I'm gonna win this time…'_

**How is it? I'll not update until next two weeks. I'm going to sit for an important exam so I must concentrate on my study. Please review, I won't continue this story if you all don't like it. See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mayu's here again! Here is chapter two of What's With Love.But, first of all, I want to thank all the reviewers who reviewed for the first chapter; cagalli20, Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan, 118-sethshadow, Canadian Girl, Cari-Akira and MyouseiSeed Hearing the song 'Pale Repitition' while typing this, sorry if it is a bit melodrama/sad. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

"Oh…so you are Lacus' friend..."muttered Athrun in a bored tone.

Only one hour and half passed but now, Athrun had known almost everything about Cagalli; from her favourite movie to her favourite food and colour and now, her bestfriend. Athrun wondered how could she talked non-stop for such a long time. She even talked in a very cheerful mode as she was full with energy after talking non-stop for more than a hour.

"So, Athrun, who is your bestfriend?"asked Cagalli suddenly.

"Bestfriend?"Athrun asked back, which Cagalli replied with a nod. The blue-haired guy thought for a while. He wondered if there was a person that he could call a best friend. Not that he never had a bestfriend, but…

"I don't have any…"he answered slowly.

Cagalli wided her eyes. She didn't believe there was a student that didn't have a bestfriend. "Really? It's hard for me to believe, you know."she said.

Athrun stared back at the book that he was reading. The topic made him felt uncomfortable. He always tried to avoid the topic, since he hated the word 'bestfriend'. He hated anyone who said they were keeping the principle "Friends forever". He believed there was no such a principle. What was the use of principle, when the freindship broke just because a …woman?

"I really don't have one."he repeated. "I'm…an orphan so no one wants to befriend with me."

"Oh, really…"

"What about you, then? Umm…what are your parents doing?"asked Athrun, trying to change the topic. Talking about parents wasn't hurt than talking about bestfriend, even though his parents was not good to story either.

It was Cagalli's turn to frown. She hated to talk about her parents since they were no longer lived in this world. Her tears nearly fell as she remembered her parents but she tried to hold it. She didn't want Athrun to see she crying. She never cried in front of any boys, except for her one and only brother.

"They were…died…"she said, trying hard to hold back her tears. But she was too late. Athrun noticed it when he turned to her. He paniced to see her crying and yet, he also felt guilty for picking up the topic that made her sad.

"I'm sorry…don't know about that…"he apologized.

Cagalli shook her head as she swept her tears. "Not your fault. I'm too weak. They were died for quite a long time, but I still can't cope with it."

There was an odd silence after that. Athrun continued to read his book while Cagalli didn't have any idea to talk. Both of them felt uncomfortable in the silence but no one dared to open their mouth.

"…Can we go to the canteen? I'm hungry…"at least, Cagalli spoke.

Athrun thought for a while before closing his book. He rose. "Let's go. Wait for me outside, I'm going to borrow this book."he said.

"Okay."

They walked together to the canteen after Athrun borrowed the book. Athrun felt weird when Cagalli didn't talk like she usually did…err…since he knew her just now.

"Cagalli."he called.

Cagalli turned to him. "Yes?"

"…Well…If I've made you feel sad, I'm sorry. I'm not used to talk to girls, you know…so, don't stay silent like that. I believe you are not that type of person, ne?...Err…so…"

"So, I must talk again, ne?"Cagalli cut off as she smiled.

Athrun nodded and tried to smile but he stopped suddenly. Smiling to a girl, what was his thinking just now? That was the last thing he would do in the world!

"Then, Athrun, you said just now that you are not used to talk to girls. Don't you have a girlfriend?"asked Cagalli, curiosly. It was a surprise to see such a handsome lad got no girlfriend.

"I have one." A simple answer from Athrun.

The answer made Cagalli shocked. She never thought about it before she decided to 'seduce' Athrun. What if the girl came and attacked her? OMG!

"Who is the girl? Won't she be mad if she know we are dating now?"

"The girl is you."

Cagalli let go a chuckle. "Hey, you are a joker, after all! I thought you are a serious type guy!"

But Athrun didn't take it as a joke. His face remained calm and serious. "I'm not joking. You asked 'don't you have a girlfriend' not 'didn't you have a girlfriend before me'."he explained.

"Oh…"sighed Cagalli. "You are a serious type guy, after all…So, did you have any girlfriend before me?"

"After Lacus, no."answered Athrun in a sad tone. Talking about Lacus also hurt him.

"Oh I see…phew…lucky! I don't know what will happen if you have a girlfriend…"Cagalli sighed again but this time was a relieve sigh.

Athrun stared at Cagalli as he thought she said something weird just now. Yes, she did many weird things since he met her. First, didn't recognize him even she said she liked him. Second, she didn't blush even when she stared at him. And now, she seemed didn't know anything about him.

"Did Lacus tell you anything about me?"he asked_. This girl was hiding_ _something_…he thought.

Cagalli shook her head, didn't notice that Athrun might revealed her secret. "She didn't. You two have broke up so I don't want to upset her."

"But if you really like me, you must know my birthday, ne?"Athrun was trying to trap her. He was sure Cagali was not one of his fangirls.

"Err…"Cagalli sweat-dropped. _My God…why didn't I think about this before…_she cursed in her heart. "…29 October?"

_She's lucky…._thought Athrun. "That's right. It must be hard to remember all my things, ne? My favourite football team?"

_Oh, he is not over yet…_Cagalli cursed again. "…Err…you don't watch football." she guessed.

"You're wrong. My favourite team is Chelsea. Are you really my fan, Cagalli?" Athrun asked, staring deep in her ember eyes,

Cagalli gulped. She didn't him to know what she was up to. For her, her future was in her plan. If her plan failed this time, her future would break into pieces. "…I'm not actually, but I saw you that day, in the library. So today, I pretended to look for you."she lied, hoping that he woud fall into it.

Athrun thought for a while. Her reasons made senses. But still, he could feel something weird in Cagalli's action. He had one last question to her. "If Lacus didn't tell you anything about me, how did you managed to know my birthday?"

Cagalli's temper was rising but she tried to hold it. "Well, in the dashboard, there's your name and your IC number. The first six number in your IC number is 551029, so your birthday is 29 October C.E 55."

"Oh…"Only that Athrun could mutter.

"So, your question is over now? It's my turn to ask you. You won the poem contest, right? The prize is one week holiday at Eternal Beach Resort for two persons. Have you decided who will come with you?"asked Cagalli, moving to her second step.

"Oh, so I won, huh? I don't know about that…I entered the contest just for fun, don't know what will I do to prize. Maybe I'll ignore it…"

Cagalli's eyes widened. She was working hard for the contest yet, she still lost. But he entered the contest for fun and won! Her hatred grew deeper. "Oh, I see…but your poem is great."

Again, Athrun stared at her. Cagalli gulped. What did she say just now? Hope she didn't say anything that could make him knew her plan.

"You know about the contest? I thought you are not interested in this kind of stuff."said Athrun as his eyes still at Cagalli's.

Cagalli thought there was no harm to tell him that she was one of the contestants. "Well, I entered that contest too, you know. But my poem is not good as yours. I got second place."

Athrun's eyebrows raised. He never thought Cagalli was a poet. "Oh, you are a poet?"

Talking about poem delighted Cagalli. Her face looked radiant suddenly. "Well, I am, even though I'm not look as one. I've won many prize, you know, in the poem contest that I entered before. Both my late parents was a poet so I got the talent since I was born."

"You must hate me, ne? For beating you in this contest?"guessed Athrun.

"No. Your poem is just great. Athrun, can you teach me how to make a good poem? Please, please, and please…"pleaded Cagalli even though she didn't think Athrun would say 'yes'. It was just one of her tactics to accomplish her second step.

Athrun didn't answer as he was thinking about that. He glanced at the blonde and his eyes met her puppy dog eyes. _OMG! That damn eyes!_ cursed Athrun. Falling into her trick, he nodded. "…err…sure…."

Cagalli jumped with excitement as she clapped her hands. She didn't care about what the peoples who were watching would think. She hugged Athrun childishly gave him a quick kiss at lips. "Thanks! I love you!"

A small smile drew on Athrun's handsome face. Cagalli gasped and covered her mouth with her hands as her eyes grew bigger. The smile didn't last long. Athrun turned his face to the serious looking again and began to walk.

"Hey! Hey!" Cagalli called as she tried to catch up with him. "Athrun, wait for me!"

Athrun stopped walking and waited for Cagalli to be beside him. When Cagalli was able to catch up with him, he started to walk again. His face still looked serious but still handsome for who was looking.

"Hey, Athrun. You should smile always, you know. You look so cute when you smile."complimented Cagalli as she walked beside the blue-haired guy.

"Yeah, but you girls will stared at me for hours after that. What's the use of smiling, anyway?"

"The girls stared at you because you look very handsome. You are handsome when you act serious like this but when you smile, you will look more handsome!" Cagalli said, pinching Athrun's cheek slowly.

Athrun blushed at the action. He covered his face with his hand to hide the blush. He didn't know why must he blush around Cagalli. This blonde just gave him such an odd feeling.

_OMG! Not again! Why must I blush!_ cursed Athrun in his heart.

Cagalli noticed his blush and pointed at his face. "You-are-blushing-!"she giggled.

"Yes, I am. So what?"asked Athrun as his face became redder.

Cagalli could not help but to chuckle along the way. Athrun just letting her, didn't know what to do to make her stop. Yet, he felt that her smile and laughter made him felt comfortable.

"So, Athrun, you will bring me along to Eternal Beach Resort, ne? We can spend our one-week holiday there and you can teach me how to make the poem that good as yours."said Cagalli when she managed to hold back her laughter.

"Yeah, whatever…"replied Athrun. Then, he suddenly stopped walking and turned to Cagalli. Cagalli also stopped when he stopped and stared at the guy confusely.

"You must pay me back if you want to follow me to the holiday."said Athrun as the idea came into his head. He didn't know why but he really wanted to feel the feeling again. The feeling that came when she were close to him. The feeling that came when their lips met.

"What is it?"asked Cagalli, curiously.

"Let me kiss you."

Cagalli stared at him disbelievingly. He was her boyfriend, must him granted permision to kiss her? _This guy is weird_! she thought.

"Must you ask for my permision? You are my boyfriend, of course…"

"Thanks, then."Athrun cut off and their lips met for the second time.

_She is so warm…just like Mom…and this feeling is weird…I never felt this before…No even when I kissed Lacus…What's this feeling anyway…Who's this girl…who managed to make my heart beat faster when we kiss?_

_I must be careful in this 'mission'. He is good in seducing girls, I think. He is a good kisser, it's not impossible to me falling in love with him. No, I musn't! If I fall into him, I can't never beat him in the next contest. I must win…for Dad and Mom…for my pride…_

"CAGALLI! What do you think you are doing!"yelled a familiar voice for Cagalli.

The two broke the kiss and turned. To their surprise, it was Kira who yelled just now. Both of them turned pale as Kira's face was red with anger.

"Ki-Kira!"exclaimed Cagalli and Athrun, almot in unison.

Kira pulled Cagalli to his side. Cagalli looked very scared. She didn't even dare to face the brown-haired guy. Athrun looked at them confusely. He wondered what was the two's relation.

"You! What did you do to MY SISTER!"shouted Kira at Athrun.

Athrun gulped. Kira was Cagalli's brother? But he never knew that Kira had a sister and Cagalli also didn't mention anything about it. "I-I don't know she is your sister. You never told me that you have a sister."

"Now you know! Cagalli is my twin sister and I will never let you hurt her just like you hurt Lacus! Never, Athrun Zala! Never!"Kira shouted again, ignoring the attention that he got. It was obvious that he was very angy now.

"But, it was Cagalli who started it all!"Athrun tried to defend himself. He looked at Cagalli. "Cagalli, tell your stupid brother!"

Kira let go of Cagalli and got ready to punch Athrun. "Don't you dare to accuse my sis!"

Thanks goodness Cagalli acted at the right time. She pulled her brother's hand as tears fell and rolled down her cheek. " I did, Kira! I did it! I-I love him! Stop, Kira!"she shouted in her sobs.

Kira stooped and stared disbelievingly at his sister. He never thought that Cagalli would dare to shout at him. He felt like to slap her but her tears stopped him. Why did she cry? Looking around, he knew it was not the right place to ask her.

"Come back early today. We will discuss this at home."said Kira as he walked leaving the two.

Athrun immediately approached Cagalli who was crying on the floor. Unfortunately, Kira turned back and saw Athrun's hand on Cagalli's shoulder.

"Kiss my sis again and you are dead."he warned and left the two.

The other student who were watching the scene began to whisper with themselves. Athrun ignored them all as he patted Cagalli slowly. Cagalli's sobs became slower and then disappear. But she still looked gloomy with her swollen eyes.

"Do you know Kira?"she asked in her husky voice.

Athrun nodded and pulled her to stand. "I'll tell you about us at the canteen. Let's go."

* * *

"…Mizu no akashi wo kono te ni….kureru daichi…"Lacus sang in her music class.

"Miss Clyne!"her music teacher, Miss Aisha cut off as she hit her ruler on the table. " It is not 'kureru daichi' but 'subete no honoo'. What's wrong with you today, Miss Clyne?"

Lacus bowed and apologized. Her usually cheerful face was gloomy today. She started to sing again but she was singing the song Shizukana Yoru Ni, even though her teacher asked her to practice the song Mizu no Akashi today.

Miss Aisha shook her head slowly. She wondered if her best student had some problem that prevented her to concentrate on her practice. It was her eleventh fault today, First, she was singing the song Fields of Hope when she knew the song that she supposed to practice today was Mizu no Akashi.

Miss Aisha could take it as a misheard. But after that, when Lacus started to sing Mizu no Akashi in the wrong lyrics, she began to worry. She decided to stop the practice to let Lacus solved her problem.

"That's enough, Miss Clyne. Just that for today."she said.

Lacus stopped singing. She knew that she made a lot of mistake in her practice today. But she couldn't help it. Her mind wasn't there with her. What she wished now was to meet Kira and apologized to him. She had no mood to sing even though singing was her hobby.

"I'm sorry, Miss Aisha. I-I really can't practice today."she apologized to her music teacher.

Miss Aisha shook her head slowly as she smiled. "It's okay, Miss Clyne. If you have problem, please solve it before you come to my music class."

"Thank you, Miss Aisha. Excuse me."

Lacus walked slowly, leaving the music room. When she turned to a junction, her eyes suddenly met a couple dating. The girl was in the guy's arm. The guy carressed the girl's hair as he talked.

"Lucky that I met you, Flay…I really need someone now…Someone who can console me…just like you…"

"Why? Do you have problem with that woman?"asked the girl, by the name Flay.

The guy tighten his embrace. "Yes but now, my sis also give me problem…Flay, I wish I can be always with you…You give me such a comfort feeling…"

Lacus' tears fell uncontrolably when she heard the sentence. She knew who was the guy. In fact, she knew him too well. But she never thought that the guy would dare to betray her love.

"How dare you, Kira…"she said, trying to brave herself to say it in front of the couple.

The guy, who was Kira immediately let go of Flay. He stared at the crying pink-haired girl. But, unfortunately, there were no guilty feelings in his heart. No even a bit. He didn't know why and when he started to hate the girl. The girl that he loved before.

"Lacus…"he muttered.

"Why, Kira? Why did you do this to me? What I've done wrong? Tell me, Kira…please…"asked Lacus as she threw herself into Kira's arm.

Kira didn't even try to console his girlfriend. Yet, he hated to see her crying like that. In his opinion, she was so childish. He glanced at Flay and saw she was smirking. He liked the Flay-type girl more. The girl who was preety, active and brave, not naïve like Lacus.

"I love Flay, Lacus."The four words tore Lacus' heart to pieces. She let go of Kira and watched him left with Flay. Then, she leaned against the wall and cried bitterly alone.

* * *

"So…you are Kira's bestfriend?"asked Cagalli, disbelievingly. She thought she knew all of Kira's bestfriend. "I thought his bestfriends are Yzak, Dearka, Nicol, Auel…"

"I said, I was his bestfriend. Now, I am not his bestfriend anymore."Athrun corrected.

Cagalli nodded her head slowly and muttered a soft 'ohh…'. Athrun had told her everything, from his first meeting with Kira until they fought just because of Lacus. It happened before she moved to Kusanagi High so she didn't know about it. No one ever storied it to her.

Actually, Kira had admired Lacus from the first day he saw her at their first day in middle school. So was Athrun. But he kept it as a secret since he didn't want to offend Kira. In their first year of high school, Lacus confessed to Athrun that she loved him and Athrun accepted her. That made Kira mad and vowed to hate Athrun entire his life.

Athrun was very sad. He never thought Kira would do that just because of a girl. So, he changed his character from jovial to cold to make Lacus gave up on him. At last, Lacus gave up and turned to Kira who console her when they broke up. Athrun thought with that, Kira would forgive him and befriend with him back.

But, for Kira, vow was a vow. He still hated Athrun as he thought he was the one who betrayed their friendship. How could Athrun accepted Lacus when he knew his bestfriend also loved her? That was the last thing that he wanted to forgive in this world.

"I suggest you just giving up on me, Cagalli. Your brother hates me and he will do anything to break us apart. It's better to you to give up on me now before your feeling grow deeper."said Athrun when he finished his story. _...and before I fall into you…_he added under his breath.

Cagalli glared at him. There was no way she would give up on him. It had something to do with her future. Being the best poet was her ambition and she wouldn't let anyone to be better from her. Maybe anyone else thought that the high school poem contest was not that important but for her, it was important.

"No way! I'll explain to Kira. He will listen to me, I know. I'm his only sis in this world. But. Athrun…you said yourself is not cold like this before. I think if you change back…"

Athrun cut her off furiously. "I'll not change back! You can break up with me if you think you are bored with me. I don't mind."

"Okay, we'll see…So, it's confirm that I'll spend my holiday with you, ne?"Cagalli asked for confirmation.

"Are you sure your brother will not mind? I don't want him to kill me, you know."

Cagalli waved her hand as she didn't care. "Don't worry…he will not dare. So, see you later, ne? I've to go back early."

"Ah, okay…Umm…take care?"

"I will. You too."

**How is it? Please let me know by reviewing! Please…REVIEW! **

**-Mayu **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hullo! Mayu's here! Here is the third chapter of What's With Love. But first, I would like to say thanks to all the reviewers for the previous chapter. Your support is my treasure! Please enjoy!**

**Chapter Three**

"No, Cagalli! You know me, right? When I say no, I mean, NO!"

Cagalli banged the dinner table, didn't feel satisfied. The empty plates jumped. "But this is for Dad and Mom! Can't you understand! Dad wanted me to be the a good poet, Kira! He always said that! So, I must be the best poet in our school! I can't let him to snatch the title. I can't!"she yelled, as loud as Kira's yell just now.

The big house was fulled with yells and shouts since the two finished their dinner at 7.15 p.m and until now, the clock had striked to 9.00 p.m, their argue stil continued and didn't seem to stop. No one wanted to give up, neither Kira nor Cagalli.

Kira was really furious. His face was red with anger. He could let her sister to go out with any guys, even the ugly, stupid Yuuna Roma Seylan but not Athrun. He didn't care what the reason was. Since the earlier incident, he had threw Athrun away from his heart, even though he was his bestfriend before. And for him, Cagalli was his twin-younger sister and he would never, ever let Athrun to go near her.

"I don't mind if you go out with other guys, Cagalli! Even that stupid Seylan! I will not mind, even if you make out with him. But not with that st Zala! He's the worst guy I ever met in my life! Betraying his own bestfriend just because of a girl, is that the guy you want, Cagalli? I'll say no, even though you just want to play with his heart or anything!"

"Athrun told me everything earlier! It was you who betrayed your friendship with him. Not him! He even let Lacus go for you!"replied Cagalli, angrily.

"You believe him more than me, your own brother! I wonder what he did to you, Cagalli! But I'll keep my words! Mom and Dad asked me to take care of you. I have right to do this. I'll not let you go anywhere except school and you definitely will not go anywhere in holiday!" Kira's voice showed he was really angry and his decision was final.

Cagalli gnashed her teeth. Without thinking, she took a glass and threw it at his brother. Luckily (unfortunately, for Cagalli) Kira managed to duck and the glass didn't hit him.

"CAGALLI!"he yelled furiously. "How dare you!"

"That deserved you! I'm regret for having you as my brother! You don't understand me! You don't know anything about poem! I'll go even if you lock me up! Don't be surprised if I get pregnant and you find out it's Athrun's child!" shouted Cagalli in tears as she ran into her room and slammed the door.

Throwing herself onto her bed, Cagalli cried bitterly. She wondered why couldn't Kira understand her. It wasn't like she was truly in love with Athrun. She did it for their parents. For their pride...

Uleen and Via Hibiki was well-known as the famous poets. They married in such a young age even though their parent disallowed their marriage. Not long afer the marriage, Via was delivered of a twins and they had problems to take care of their children since they had to further their study. Money wasn't the problem for them since Uleen was the son of a wealthy man.

Both of the couple's parents refused to take care of the twin. So, they had to give their babies to the other family even though they were realucant to do so. It wasn't easy for a parent to be separated with their children, but for their own sake, they forced themselves to do it.

Uleen gave Cagalli to Attha familly, one of the royal family in Orb. He believed Cagalli would be a good girl if she was raised by a royal family. Before he left Cagalli at the hand of Uzumi Nara Attha, he told everything to the man and said he hoped Cagalli would inherited his poet blood.

Via, at the other hand, just left Kira at the front of a house, which happened to be Yamato house. She left the brunette baby with his identifical document, a 100 000 000 yen cheque and a note which said, 'Please take good care of this baby. I'll come back and take him someday. –V. Hibiki.'

6 years ago, the Hibiki couple came back to Orb after studying and working at PLANT for nine years and took back their babies. Unfortunately, the family could only lived together for a year since Uleen and Via were killed in an accident. Since then, Kira and Cagalli lived all by theirselved in the big house. Only a caretaker took care of them. The money inherited from their late rich parents promised them a good life.

Just like Uleen hoped, Cagalli inherited his poet blood. But Kira didn't. He couldn't write even a single line of poem. Unlike Cagalli, who was well known as the Poem Queen in the school. Only some deaf student would said they never heard Cagalli's name. Even the teachers admired her talent in writing poems.

Cagalli swept her tears. She hated crying but she couldn't help but to cry when she remembered about her parents. She was used to cry on Kira's shoulder everytime she missed their parents but thinking about Kira now also made her tears fell.

She took her cell phone and dialed some numbers.

**

* * *

Zala Mansion**

Athrun was reading a book when his rarely ringing cell phone, suddenly rang. He looked at it curiously and glanced at the clock. It kinda late for someone to call him. And he wondered who knew his number since he never gave it to anyone. Curiously, he answered it.

"Hello?"

A girly voice came out from the phone. _"Hello! Guess who?"_

The cellphone nearly slipped from Athrun's hand while his mouth widened. If he wasn't mistaken, he didn't tell her his number to her just now. How came she knew his number? Both curious and shock attacked his heart.

"Cagalli, aren't you?"

"_Yeah, right! What are you doing?"_

'Her voice is husky...and it seems like she's trying to make it sounds cheerful...I think she was crying just now...' thought Athrun. "Reading. Where did you get my number?"he asked.

"_Heheh, Kira told me!"_

"Don't be kidding!" Athrun shouted angrily. He knew Cagalli was joking but he wanted her to know he hated that kind of joke. He knew Kira would never do that. He hardly said his name nicely.

"_Oops! Sorry if you angry. Okay, I get it from the school office this evening."_

Athrun sighed softly. Her voice still sounded enegetic even though he yelled at her. Yet, her voice sounded sad and a bit husky as she was crying.

"Did you cary, Cagalli? I mean, your voice..."

"_Nope, I didn't. Even if I did cry, why do you care?...Oh, I know! You've fallen in love with me!"_

Blushing, Athrun tried to sound angry. But he knew she was right. Why should him care? "I'm not!... I just wondering if it have something to do with me. Is it?"

_"...Umm...actually, it is. You know...I argued with Kira just now...and yeah, I did cry...umm...Athrun..."_

"Yeah?"

_"Kira said he won't let spend my holiday with you. But I still want to! I have a plan."_

Athrun sighed again. First, because Kira still hated him and second, he didn't want to get into trouble just because teaching his sister in poem. "Cagalli, I've told you, right? Just give up on me. About your poem...I can give you my comments if you send it through my e-mail during holiday and..."

"_Here my plan first."_

"Okay..."sighed Athrun in defeat.

"_Tomorrow is Friday and our holiday will start on the next Saturday. I'll bring my clothes along tomorrow. Umm...I can sleep at your house, can't I?"_

Again, Athrun's cellphone nearly slipped from his hand. Staying at his house, what the hell she thought he was? "Hey! I'm not that type of guy! I hardly know you for a day and now you asked whether..."

"_I asked, can I sleep at your house, not in your room! Geez...what a dirty mind you have..."_

The blue-haired sighed in his blush. It was hard to understand Cagalli. She definitely not like the other girls he ever knew. "What will Kira say? I don't want to die yet..."he said.

"_Don't worry, I'll tell my friend to tell him that I sleep at her house."_

There was a silence as Athrun thought. He really didn't like her idea. He wasn't used to bring girl into his house since he was alone almost all the time in the big mansion. After thinking for a while, Athrun came out with an idea.

"Listen here, Cagalli. Instead of lying your brother, what if you really sleep at your friend's house? I'll pick you in the next morning."

_"...Umm...that's a good idea. Okay, I agree."_

Athrun was glad that Cagalli agreed with his idea. At least, she didn't have to spend a night at his house. But still, he didn't like her idea of disobeying her own brother. He knew how lonely it was when there were no siblings to play with. She was so lucky to have one, so she must appreciated him.

"But honestly, Cagalli, I really think that you shouldn't do this. I can teach you about poem in other way, no need to do this wrong things. Kira is your one and only brother, you must obey him like you obey your pare..."

"_Oops! Stop there. Don't scold me like that. I'm not a child, okay? Furthenore, do you want me to be lock up during the whole holiday?"_

"I just don't want to get into trouble just because of you! What if he report to the police that I kidnap you?"Athrun reasoned sterly.

"_Ah, he won't do that. I'll left a note in my room. ...I'm getting sleepy, Athrun. See you tomorrow. Goodnight, bye..."_

"Okay, see you...umm...goodnight, sweet dreams..."muttered Athun slowly before cutting of the line. His cheek was slightly pink since it had been a long time since he muttered a goodnight and sweet dreams to a girl.

Throwing his cell phone to the corner of his bed, Athrun closed his eyes. He didn't know why but he kept thinking about her since he met her just now. He thought he ever heard that name, but not from Kira's mouth. Kira never told him about her sister. He didn't even know Kira had a sister.

He opened the autograph book for last year, to his surprise, Cagalli wrote most of poems in that poem. But it didn't surprised him that he didn't know about that since he never opened the book. What was the use of opening the book, anyway, there were no his pictures except for his class picture. And he didn't have any signature in it.

"Cagalli...Cagalli Yula Attha..."he muttered softly. If he thought back, he ever heard that name mentioned before. If he wasn't mistaken, two of his classmates talked about her affair with a boy that he didn't remember his name. He didn't pay attention that time so he didn't know who was the boy.

Reading one of Cagalli's poem, Athrun had to admit that she was really good at it. He liked one poem, which entitled, Lonely Boy. He somehow thought that she made that poem for him but it couldn't be possible since she didn't even know him that time.

_Even if your arm are bound by chains _

_Even if the sky burns out completely one day_

_Believe only in hope_

_In the shadow of a shining star_

_There is a world controlled by gloom_

_Your life is one and only_

_Don't let it stuck here, lonely boy_

_There is definitely a reason, why we meet here_

_Even if you collapse from sadness_

_If my chest embraced you more strongly_

_Tomorrow surely, we can survive_

Athrun turned the page and his sight met Cagalli's poem again. He turned the page again. He began to think that this book was completely made for Cagalli since there were so many her poems inside it. And now, his sight met her story. The title brought Athrun's interest_. Mom._

"_Look! Look at your feet. This is the road you will walk through. Look! Look ahead of you. That is your future."_

_My mother gave me so much kindness. "Embrace love and walk", she said _

_over and over. At that time, I was still immature. I didn't understand her meaning. She held my hand, and walked with me. Our dreams are always high as the sky. It's quite scary if they might not come true. But we still continue to chase them. Because it's our own story, we don't want to give up. _

_When I was unsure, she still held my hand and walked with me_

_There were times I hated that kindness since when separated from my mother, I couldn't be obedient._

"_Look! Look at your feet. This is the road you will walk through. Look! Look ahead of you. That is your future. Let's walk toward it slowly..."_

_Written for; my dearest mom, Via Hibiki_

_by Cagalli Hibiki a.k.a Cagalli Yula Attha_

"Mom..."Athrun muttered slowly. His emerald was covered with tears when he thought about it. From his bed, he reached a photo and held it tight on his chest. His tears fell uncontrolably when he looked at the smiling woman in the photo.

The woman was the person whom he loved most. It was his mother. His one and only mother.

"...Mom, where are you...?...I miss you, Mom... Today, I met a girl. She really resemble you, Mom. Not her look but her warmness. She offered herself to be my girlfriend. Weird, right, mom? Who would want to be the girlfriend of a guy like me? But I accepted her...not because I liked her or anything but...her warmness is just like yours. I could tell it when she kissed me...I believe she thought I accepted her because her kiss but she was wrong. It's her warmness, Mom...which attracted me..."

His grumbling stomach stopped Athrun to continue talking with the photo or his mother. It was his habit, talking to his mother's photo to release his tension. He had no one else to talk with. He had a father but he liked more if he didn't have one. For some reasons, he hated his father. And his father also didn't seem to bother with him.

"Mom...if only you are here...I don't have to cook and eat all by myself..."said Athrun before he kissed the photo dearly and went out from the room.

**

* * *

Clyne House**

Siegel locked his daughter's room worriedly. Lacus had locked herself in the room since this evening, after she prepared the dinner for him. This was the first time Lacus acted like this so it made Siegel felt very worried.

"Lacus! Open this door! Are you okay in there?"he called from outside.

A husky-girly voice answered him from inside. "I'm okay, Papa! Don't worry, please! I've prepared your dinner at the kitchen!"

(A/N: Lacus's not shouting. She's raising her voice because her Papa was outside of her room. Lacus never shout, you know. If she ever shout, snow would definitely fall at my country.)

"What about you then?"asked Siegel.

"I'll eat later, Papa! I've eaten this evening!"Lacus lied.

Siegel went down, feeling a bit relieved while Lacus was still lying on her bed. She looked very pale and her eyes were swollen in tears. It seemed like she didn't stop cryng for hours.

In fact, she really didn't. Even though she tried to forget it but the images of Kira and Flay hugging was stil in her mind. It made her very sad. She never thought Kira would dare to do that to her. But yet, she knew why Kira choosed Flay over her. Flay was preetier, sexier, richer and more active than her.

She also knew, Kira decided to break up with her because she had slipped out Athrun's name. They had promised to never speak the name ever again. But she forgot about it just now. She accidentally spoke out the name and even told Miriallia and Cagalli about their relationship before.

"Athrun…"she muttered slowly. If only she didn't break up with him earlier…She was sure that Athrun would never leave her. Athrun was simply better than Kira. But she did leave him. Left him for Kira, who left her now.

She still remember…how she met Athrun…

'_OMG! This is my first music lesson with Miss Aisha and I already late! What wil she think about me!"Lacus thought._

_She was running while watching her watch before she met a corner and accidentally bumped into a guy. "Gomen nasai!"both of them said in unison._

_Lacus looked up and her blue eyes met a a pair of emeralds. Her heart beat faster suddenly. The guy who stood in front of of her was too perfect for words. His emerald eyes stunned her to keep standing there._

"…_Err, excuse me, miss?"the guy said. "Are you okay?"_

"_Y-Yeah…! Err…gomen, I didn't see where I'm going…my name is…"_

"_Lacus Clyne. I know."the guy cut her off._

_Lacus stared at him curiously, wondering how could he knew her name. The guy with blue hair smiled knowingly. For Lacus, his smile was the sweetest smile she ever saw in her entire life._

"_I have a friend, who adores you so much. You can say he is your secret admirer. By the way, I'm Athrun Zala."he explained,_

_Nodding and smiling, Lacus offered her hand. "Nice to meet you, Athrun."_

_Athrun took her hand in his, which Lacus felt very warm. He shook it slowly. "Nice to meet you too, Lacus."_

"_You are in Kusanagi High, arent' you, Athrun?"asked Lacus._

"_Yeah, first year. I think you didn't notice me. We are in the same middle school before. Where are you going, actually, if you don't mind to tell me?"_

_Lacus clapped her hands to her mouth as her eyes widened. She had forgotten about her music lesson! "OMG! I'm late! Bye, Athrun! See you later!"_

**-end flashback-**

Lacus smiled when she remembered their first meeting. They became goodfriends instantly and then a couple not long after that. Both of them fell in love with each other at their first sight. Later, she was introduced to Kira, Athrun's besfriend. She knew Kira also loved her but she ignored it since her heart was only for Athrun.

Everything went smoothly after that, before she noticed Kira was getting weird. He always avoided Athrun but tried to be as close as he could with her. This made Athrun quite jealous and their friendship became more estrange. Lacus didn't blame Athrun for feeling jealous. Who wouldn't jealous if their own bestfriend flirted with their girlfriend, in front of themselves? But, for her surprise, Athrun was also getting colder by the day. And at last, he asked to break up.

"_I'm bored with you, Lacus. Can't you see it? Let's break up."_

The simple sentence broke her heart into pieces. At first she didn't believe it but when Athrun repeated it, she realized that he meant what he said. She was so sad that time. The only one whom supported him was Kira. She was very touched when Kira said he was willing to do anything to make her happy. At the end of first semester of their first high school year, they ofiicially became a couple. Cagalli came and attended the high school at the second semester so she knew nothing about it.

Lacus let go a loud sigh. Kira was really caring before but now, he was no longer himself before. And she couldn't deny t anymore, she missed Athrun and felt regret for breaking up with him. When she was with Kira, she was not allowed to say even his name. But now she wasn't Kira's girlfriend anymore, she could do whatever she liked. Even if she wanted to be Athrun's couple once more again, she didn't think Kira would care.

Gathering all of her courage, Lacus took her cellphone and dialed some numbers. It took some time before someone answered.

_"Hello? Cagalli, is that you? What do you want now?"_

Shocked by the answer, Lacus blinked her eyes. She never knew that Athrun knew Cagalli. Maybe he met Cagalli just now but were they that close for him to expect Cagalli would call him at night?"

_"Cagalli? Hello?"_

"…Athrun, this is Lacus."Lacus said eventually. She didn't want Athrun to keep thinking she was Cagalli. She didn't know why but it hurt her somehow.

_"…L-Lacus! …What make you call me?"_ Athrun's voice sounded shocked and yet, cold.

"Kira…dumped me, Athrun. Athrun, can we continue our relationship? I think I still love you and…"

_"Sorry, Lacus but Cagalli and I are a couple now. I bet you know Cagalli, she's your ex's sister. Please don't contact me_ _again, I don't want to have anything to do with you anymore. Bye."_with that, he cut off the line.

Lacus was shocked beyond words. She never thought Athrun would speak to her like that. And Cagalli was his current girlfriend? But they only knew each other for hardly a day! She wanted to believe it but it was hard to believe that Athrun would fall into someone like Cagalli.

She didn't know why but she didn't fell satisfied. She decided to call Cagalli, ignoring what was the time now. Cagalli was her bestfriend, she would tell her anything and she definitely wouldn't lie her.

_"Hello, Lacus…what's up?"_ a sleepy voice answered her call after she waited for 5 minutes.

"Cagalli, is that true that you are Athrun's girlfriend now?"without noticing Cagalli's sleepy voice, Lacus went to her main intention.

_"Eh?...How did you know? I thought I want to make it a surprise. But you've known it so it's okay. Yeah, I'm his girlfriend now. Who told you about this? Kira?"_

Kira's name brought Lacus tears back. She swept them quickly. "No. Kira and I…had broke up. I called Athrun just now and he told me."

_"What! That Kira! I really-really wish I can kill him, Lacus! Dumping you, what's he is thinking! And…wait. You called Athrun? I thought you and him had hated each other."_

"Cagalli, why did you become his girlfriend? And..had he told you about our past?"Lacus asked slowly. She knew there must be something behind Cagalli's action. She believed Cagalli wouldn't fall to the guy like Athrun and she would like to know why.

_"He told me everything; from A to Z. Poor him…and I don't know why, Lacus. I just like his attitude. I've fallen in love with him, Lacus…and you know what, we will spend our holiday together at Eternal Beach Resort! Isn't that great?"_

Lacus' eyes and mouth widened. She was wrong, after all. And what Cagalli said just now killed her hope to be back with Athrun. She would never tried to steal Athrun from her own bestfriend. Even though she had to be alone…

"I'm happy for you, Cagalli. Athrun is not too bad. I was so stupid for dumping him before. Take good care of him and yourself, okay? I'm getting sleepy here…"

_"Go to sleep then. It must be hard for you, right? Who knows Kira would do such a thing to you? I'm also sleepy, Lacus. Goodnight…"_

"Goodnight…"

That night, Lacus slept with her tears, without knowing that her bestfriend had lied her…

**How is it? Great? Nice? Okay? Bad? Very bad? Please tell me in your review! I don't mind flames, though. Ja ne, until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Konnichiwa! Ogenki desu ka, minna? Mayu wa genki desu. First, I want to thank everyone who did review for my previous chapter. Hontou ni arigato gozaimasu. Sorry for the late update. I have three multi-chapters fanfictions to update, you know. So, let's enjoy this fourth chapter!**

**Music Background-Mizu no Akashi, I Think I Love You, In The Quiet Night C.E 73**

**Chapter 4**

Next morning, at 4.35 a.m, Cagalli crepted queitly in front of Kira's room. She was already in her school uniform; a long-sleeved white shirt with sleeve-less black jacket with Kusanagi High badge on it and black knee-high skirt. She also wore a thick, long-sleeved jacket outside, since it was very cold in the early morning.

Yawning, she opened Kira's door to see whether he was still asleep. To her relief, Kira was still dreaming. Cagalli closed the door carefully and sighed. She wondered if if she had done a right thing; working this hard just to beat a guy in a high school poem contest.

_No! What am I thinking! Of course I must work hard! I can't possibly forget how he said he entered the contest just for fun! I must work hard! I must beat him!_

She tip-toed to their caretaker's room, Mana. She was a bit worried if she had woke her up but luck was at her side today. She was the only one who woke up that early this morning. Then, without taking breakfast or doing anything else, she made her way out from the house with her school bag hanging freely at her right shoulder and another bag that fulled with clothes at another hand.

Again, she yawned as she headed to Lacus' house. Everything was going all right until now. She just hoped that Kira wouldn't be able to drag her home after school. She would try her best to avoid Kira during school and ran back home with somebody else as soon as she could.

She had planned everything. Thank goodness she had managed to persuade someone to help her. She couldn't spend her night at Lacus's house since Kira would know it easily. Same went with Miriallia or Shiho, her bestfriends. She couldn't sleep at anyone else's place, anyone who Kira could think of. So he choosed someone that Kira could never think of. He was one of Kira's bestfriend but Kira wouldn't expect she would stay at his house since they were arguing everytime they met. And, even if Kira went to his house, he would never found her there. Cagalli was certain with his acting ability. Her plan was indeed perfect.

"It's so cold...I really should wear thicker clothes..."sighed Cagalli, after sneezing for the fourth time.

After 6 minutes walking, Cagalli finally arrived at Lacus's house. She rang the bell twice, hoping that that the sound wouldn't wake anyone up except Lacus. She felt regret to not bringing her cellphone along. But she had to leave it since calling her was the first thing Kira would do if he found out she went missing.

Cagalli spent 12 minutes and 59 seconds waiting for someone to open the door but only the yawning Siegel opened the door after she rang the bell for seventeenth time.

"Oh, it's you, Cagalli...What's up..."he asked, half-grumbling as he rubbed his eyes.

"I'm sorry for disturbing, Mr Clyne. I just want to wait for Lacus. She is still sleeping, isn't she? Can I go and wait for her in her room?"answered Cagalli as polite as she could.

Siegel just nodded and let her in before shutting the door and went back to his room. Cagalli went straight to Lacus's room. Without knocking the door, she burst into the room. She never bother to knock because she knew Lacus wouldn't mind even if she didn't do so.

The room wasn't big but pretty. It was decorated simply in pink colour, which was Lacus's favourite colour. On the wall, there was a large photo of three person. Lacus was only a little girl in that photo, holding a trophy that she won in a singing competition for children. On her right, stood her father, Siegel Clyne. On her left, there was a pretty woman with long, wavy, pink hair, smiling sweetly as she held Lacus's shoulder. Her face resembled Lacus; no doubt about it since she was Lacus's mother.

To Cagall's despair, Lacus was still sleeping. She thought the pink-haired girl had awaken by the noise that she made earlier when she bursted into the room. Lacus wasn't a heavy sleeper and she was easily awaken. It was really a surprise to see she was still sleeping.

But the blonde began to worry when she saw Lacus breathing heavily in her sleep. She approached her and touched her red cheek. It was burning hot.

"She has a fever..."muttered Cagalli softly. She started to feel pity towards her bestfriend. What Kira did to her must shocked her very much. "Maybe I can make her temperature go down if I do something. .."

Cagalli stood up and took a small towel from Lacus's wardrobe. Then she went to the bathroom, which was attached with the room. Seconds later, she came out with a basin of water and a wet towel. She placed the wet towel on Lacus's warm forehead. Suddenly she remembered something. She wondered whether Siegel knew about this. She didn't think so since if he knew, he had told her earlier. She decided to wake him up and tell him about Lacus's condition.

Lacus stirred suddenly, when Cagalli was about to leave the room. She gave the blonde a weak smile. "Cagalli...what are you doing here...?"

"I'll tell you later. Now, I want you to rest until I bring your father here. Wait for a whi..."

"Don't!"Lacus cut off, shouting weakly. She tried hard to sit. "Don't tell Papa... he will be worried..."

Cagalli immediately rushed towards her and lied her back to the bed, "You can't get up yet, Lacus. Just lie down. Okay, I won't tell your dad. Now, try to sleep, okay?"she said softly.

The pink-haired girl nodded as she held Cagalli's hand. She was still smiling weakly. "Thanks, Cagalli. I don't think I can go to school today. Please tell the teacher, okay? And...Cagalli...please take care of Kira and Athrun for me..."

Lacus's way of speaking made Cagalli felt weird and uneasy. It sounded like she was about to die. "Hey! I know you are sick but don't talk like you are dying! Anyway, how did you and Kira break up?"

The question brought Lacus's tears but she quickly swept them away and smiled. "I broke our promise and yesterday, I saw him hugging a girl, Flay Allster, if I'm not mistaken. He said he loves her."she told Cagalli the story.

"Flay Alster? That red-headed bitch? Doesn't Kira know about what she did to Sai Argyle? And he left you just because of that first-year bitch! I wish I could have a word with him!"said Cagalli furiously. Maybe she could take it if he took any girl else but not Flay Alster. Only a stupid guy would take Flay as his girlfriend when he knew how she was.

Flay Allster was a big name in Kusanagi High. She was a pretty, red-haired girl from class 1-C. Since she entered the school, she received love-letters everyday. At least, she picked Sai Argyle, a senior from 3-A. Even though she was dating with Sai, Flay still went out with another guys without Sai's knowing. She didn't mind snatching another girls's boyfriend. That was why every girl thought she was a real bitch. Only a girl wanted to be her friend, Meer Campbell.

Lacus continued smiling. "I just hope he will be happy, Cagalli. And as for you, appreciate Athrun, okay? He's a good guy."

Cagalli glared at her. "I've said, don't talk like you're dying! Okay, I'll take good care of Athrun. And if I have the chance, I'll tell Kira about your stupid hope. Now, close your eyes and sleep, I'll accompany you for a while. It's tool early for me to go to school."

There was a silence after that. Lacus continued to sleep, not so soundly, though. She was breathing very hard and sometimes she moaned slowly. Cagalli was trying to keep Lacus's temperature down by making sure the towel on her forehead was wet. She felt urge to tell Siegel about it but Lacus didn't wish her doing that so she didn't want to disappointed her.

She knew Lacus didn't want to make her father worry. Her father was the only one she had now. She lost her mother 10 years ago, when she was six. Her mother died in a car accident, right in front of her eyes. It took such a long time before Lacus could forgot about the tragedy. Cagalli never heard Lacus talking about her mother and she didn't bother to ask about it since she didn't want Lacus to be sad again. She knew the story from Kira, who was told by Siegel. Siegel wanted Kira to know about it because he was afraid if Kira asked about her mother and Lacus would be depressed again.

Ever since Cagalli moved to Kusanagi High, she immediately knew Lacus as Kira's girlfriend. They became instant friend. Lacus was the best friend Cagalli ever had and the most perfect girl she ever met. Lacus was pretty, intelligent, not bad in sports and had such a sweet voice. She also kind and polite to everyone. No one, included Cagalli couldn't help but to like her attitude.

Cagalli's thought was killed by Lacus's sudden moan.

"...Uh...Kira...uh...ermm..."

The blonde quickly took the towel on Lacus's forehead anf wet it before placing it back. She looked at her symphatically. She wondered what kind promise Lacus had broken until Kira dared to ditch her. Knowing Lacus, Cagalli couldn't think a single mistake that she had done. Lacus always been so perfect. As far as Cagalli remembered, Kira never complained about Lacus's behaviour. Instead, he always complimented her and advised Cagalli to be like her.

Cagalli left when the clock showed the time 7.30 am. Her first class started at 8.10 am so she had plenty of time to do the things that she should do. She must avoided Kira or else all of her plans would be ruined. Before leaving the room, she took something from her clothes bag, which happened to be a cap that she purposely bought for the plan. She also wore a glasses that she borrowed from a friend a long time ago. She didn't return it because the girl had moved to another school before she had the chance to return it.

In this kind of situation, how Cagalli glad that Kira wasn't in the same class as her. At the beginning of the year, all of them were divided to three classes according to their intelligence. Kira and Lacus managed to get into 2-A, which was the bst class among the three. Cagalli had to go 2-C since she wasn't good at academic. She did very well in sports and poem but when it was about academic, she totally suck!

On her way down, Cagalli met Siegel who was preparing breakfast in the kitchen. Siegel turned when he heard Cagalli's footsteps. "Good morning, Cagalli. Where is Lacus? Is she still asleep?"

"Good morning, Mr Clyne. Lacus won't go to school today. She has a very high fever. Ah, don't tell she that I told you about this. Please pretend that you don't know about it and go check her, yeah?" answered Cagalli.

Siegel was a bit shocked when he heard what Cagalli said. Lacus always told him if she felt sick and it was weird if she kept something secret from him. Since her mother died, she only relied on him. "But...why didn't she tell me?"

Cagalli shurugged and smiled to comfort the older man. "Maybe she doesn't want to make you worry. Don't worry, Mr Clyne. She will be alright after taking medicine. Oh, I must go now, see you!...Err...can I take one of the toasts?"she asked, pointing at the toasts.

"Yeah, please.."

The blonde took a toast and ran straight to the door. Before she went out, she waved and smiled. "Thanks for the toast! Please don't worry, Mr Clyne, Lacus will be allright! Take care of her for me, okay? Ah, tell her if my brother ask me where I am, don't tell him, no matter what he say or do!" With that, she disappeared behind the big door.

The older man just shook his head. He knew Cagalli was a very cheerful girl. And he also knew about Kira, his daughter's boyfriend. The two often argued but they would be fine minutes later. But something in Cagalli's words just now made he felt something had gone wrong between the twin. But he shouldn't worry about that now. He should worry about his sick daughter. He didn't know how to tell her about the news that he just got yesterday.

* * *

"Hey!"

A guy with soft, blue hair waved to a certain blonde who was running from afar. The blonde, who was wearing glasses and a cap stopped in front of him and panted. The guy chuckled and patted her shoulder. They looked very close even though they weren't too close, actually. Some of the girls eyed them envily.

"...Auel, everything is all right? Where's he?"asked the blonde.

Auel gave her his usual confident smile. "He hasn't come yet. I ask him to wait for me at home last night. Heh, wonder how will he react when he realize I cheat him..."he said. "What about you, then, Cagalli? You look sleepy, didn't you sleep last night?"

Cagalli pouted and began to walk. Auel walked beside her, looking very cheerful. This made Cagalli pursed her lips irritably. She wondered how could he looked very happy when he had cheated his own bestfriend. "I did. But I woke up too early just now. Maybe I'll sleep in the first class today. What is our first class?"

"...Err...I think it is Biology..."

"Oh, great...that Threin, right? I will sleep soundly."

The two laughed. Both of them knew that their Biology teacher, Mr Threin was very clumsy.

"Maybe I'll sleep too. I slept at 2 o'clock just now. Finishing the game that I bought yesterday, you know."said Auel freely and very handsomely. Several girls blushed just by looking at him.

"Oh, I thought I want to play that game tonight..."Cagalli sighed. Then, she turned to look at Auel. "But, is it really okay, Auel? Are you sure your parents won't be at home tonight? I'll have a big problem if your parents home tonight."

The guy stared back at Cagalli boredly, but still looked very handsome. "How many time should I tell you, Cagalli? They are at PLANT now and they won't be back before next month. Only me will be at home tonight with you, satisfied now? Gee...everything will be all right. Kira is not very smart, you know.Or at least, he is not smarter than me and you, even though both of us are in 2-C."

Again, the blonde pursed her lips irritably. Sometimes, she wondered why he could be so confident. Honestly, she didn't think everything would be all right if it was Auel who was helping her. But she had no choice. She couldn't think about anyone else that could help her. She had to believe in Auel. "...I hope you're right...Anyway, I'll have to warn you. Even though it will be only us tonight, don't you dare to do anything to me!"

"As if I want to do anything to you..."muttered Auel under his breath. But then he gulped when Cagalli threw him her famous death glare. He chuckled nervously. "Okay, okay...I won't. Kira will kill me, no, Kira will send me straight to hell if he know. Anyway, you are worrying about me who you will stay with for a night. What about that guy? You will stay with him for 5 days. I'll be in big surprise if he doesn't do anything to you."

"I don't think he will. You haven't seen him, Auel. You know what, he even asked for my permition to kiss me! Hah! Funny, isn't he?"mocked Cagalli, laughing slightly.

Auel took it as a great joke and laughed loudly. "Really! OMG...Maybe he is somekind of nerd...Oh yeah, we better be hurry, Cagalli or your dear brother will catch us. I don't know why but I kinda feel he is near now."

Cagalli smacked him at head hardly before pulling his hand to run towards the school gate. "Why didn't you tell me earlier, you baka! Now, hurry up!"

* * *

Lacus stirred slowly when she heard someone knocked the door. She assumed it must be her father since she knew Cagalli had left for school. "Come in, Papa..." she said weakly. Her body was still burning hot.

Her father came in with a tray of food. He put the tray on the table and helped Lacus to sit. He looked very worried. "Why didn't you tell me that you has a fever, Lacus? And you even asked Cagalli to keep it secret from me. You make me very worried, you know." he scolded.

"I'm sorry, Papa.I just don't want Papa to be worried. "Lacus apologized.

Siegel smiled and took the tray. "I forgive you but next time, tell me if you feel sick or anything. Now, eat the breakfast so you can take the medicine afterward."

There was a silence for a while when Siegel fed the porridge to Lacus's mouth. Lacus seemed enjoying it very much since it had been a long time since her father fed her. Since her mother died, her father took care of her like a princess. This lately, they were very busy with their own matter and didn't have time to spend their time to each other. Lacus didn't mind because she knew her father was busy with his works. But she still missed the feeling when her father was close to her.

Suddenly, she remembered something. "Papa, has Cagalli gone to school?"

"Yeah. She seemed in hurry. Oh yeah, she asked me to say something to you. She said, don't tell her brother where she is no matter what he say or do. I wonder if there is something wrong between them...Cagalli never kept something secret from Kira, right? And what she meant by 'where she is'? Is she running away from home or what?"

The pink-haired girl just shrugged. " Don't know, Papa. Just let them. Cagalli knows what the best for her. Ah, if you don't go to work now, you will be late, Papa. Don't worry, I can take care of myself."

"..Err...that..."Siegel hesitated to tell her the truth. "...today, I'm off from work...I'll take care of you..."

The news delighted Lacus. It meant she could spend the whole day with her father. "Wow! It has been a long time since you are off from work, right, Papa?"

Siegel nodded and forced a smile. "Yeah...Ah, if you have finished eating, I'll take the tray outside. You can rest after this."

Lacus smiled and pushed the tray slowly before lied herself on the bed. Siegel put the blannket properly on her and stroke her hair slowly. "Rest well. Call if you need me, yeah?" he said and left with the empty tray.

Once he was outside, he leaned against the door and closed his eyes. He didn't have heart to tell his daughter the truth. He didn't know how would she react if she knew that her father had lost his job. "Maybe I'll wait until she is well..."

* * *

Cagalli spent the whole school hours by hiding from her brother. She didn't even go out during recess. Luckily Auel asked someone to send some foods to Cagalli while he himself was keeping Kira far from their class. Only when the last bell rang, she could go out to do her next plan. Auel guaranteed her that he would keep Kira away from her for 20 minutes so she must hurried and did the plan.

Her heart jumped with joy when she spotted a certain blue-haired guy who looked like wanting to go to the library. She immediately approached him. Once she was at his back, she closed his eyes with both of her hands. "Athrun! Guess who?"

The guy turned. His face looked weird, it seemed like he was thinking whether he should smile or not. "It's you, Cagalli."and he choosed not to smile.

"Hey, can we go somewhere else? I've...a lot to tell you..."said Cagalli, using her fake sad voice.

Athrun fell into her trick and nodded. They went to an isolate block, where Cagalli started her next plan. Athrun was panicked when she began to sob and threw herself into his arms. She held him so tight that he couldn't even move. He wondered what had happened to her. "Cagalli, what's wrong? Why do you cry?"

Cagalli didn't answer but still cried. Her sobs became louder. Athrun began to worry. It was impossible for someone to cry that heavily for nothing. He tried to break the hug but failed. Relucantly, he put a hand on Cagalli's head to comfort her. "Cagalli, tell me what's wrong?"he asked softly.

"...It's Kira...Oh, Athrun, I don't know why he hates you very much...you're not a bad guy...I have no choice, Athrun...I know you are relucant to let me spend my holiday with you but please...he said he won't let me go anywhere...he said he will lock me in my room...I know he meant it...Kira always meant what he said... So, please, Athrun... let me spend my holiday with you..."

The act was so perfect that even Athrun was convinced. "...I did tell you, didn't I? You can spend your holiday with me..."

"Oh, really? Thanks, Athrun..."said Cagalli, as she loosen her hug to stare at Athrun. She knew her fake tears were able to convice Athrun. It had been such a long time since she used that technique. She always used it when she wanted to get something from her parents but since her parents died, she only used it against Kira.

The blue-haired guy gave her a small smile. "I promised you I'll teach you in making a good poem, right? Here, wipe your tears."he said, handing her a tissue.

Cagalli wiped her FAKE tears. It wasn't so hard to pretend to cry. But suddenly...

"Hahahahaha...! I never thought the smart Athrun Zala would fall into that stupid trick!"

Both of them turned to the voice. The voice sounded like Lacus's. But it wasn't Lacus's. It belonged to a girl with long, grey hair. She was laughing very hard that her small eyes almost couldn't be seen. Cagalli didn't know who was she since she wasn't in her class.

"Meer Campbell!"said Athrun, his eyes widened. He seemed to know who she was. "What are you saying?"

Meer smirked evilly at Cagalli and turned to Athrun as she approached them. "I said, I never thought the smart Athrun Zala would fall into that stupid trick! Don't you realize? She was only prenteding to cry!"

Athrun looked at Cagali with his is-that-true look but Cagalli immediately shook her head. She was so surprised that someone could figure out her act. She thought she had given her best shot. "It's not true, Athrun. How could I pretend to cry? I'm not an actress."

"Hah! Your mother could act well when she was young. I won't be surprised if you inherited her talent in acting!"spat Meer as she pointed at Cagalli.

The blonde couldn't stand anymore when her mother was brought into this. Her mother had nothing to do with this and she even didn't know how Meer could know about her mother. "Hey! What do you mean! My mother is not an actress! And how come you know about my mother?"

The grey-haired girl continued to smirk. She had kept the hatred towards Cagalli since she knew Cagalli was Via's daughter. She didn't hate Kira because Kira didn't inherited Via's talent in writing poem. She still remembered about her mother's loss against Via. The loss that made she lost her father... "Your mother, Via Hibiki...Yeah, she is a poet, not an actress...but she beat my mother just because she persuaded the judge! She said to judge she needed the money to raise her children! What about my Mom? Didn't she need the money too?"

"Hey! I don't understand this! Campbell, explain it!"said Athrun, changing look from the confused Cagalli to the smirking Meer.

"Five years ago, my mom and hers competed in a poem competiton. The prize was money, a lot of money. My mom was not a poet, but she entered the competition to win the money. That time, my father was sick and we needed a lot of money to cure him. My mom managed to go to the final, she must competed with Via Hibiki to win. But...but that damn mother of her cheated! My mom saw her talking to the judge before the competiton began. She was crying and pleading the judge to let her win! So..."

"My mom wouldn't do that! If my mom won, she won it fair and square! You are lying, Campbell! My mom was not that type of person!" Cagalli cut off. Her eyes were covered in tears now. She couldn't stand when someone insulted her parents. She wouldn't never forgive that person.

Meer glared at her angrily. "I'm not! And you want to know what happened when your mother got the money? My father died! He wouldn't die if your mother didn't cheat! Your mother killed my father!"

Cagalli clenched her fist as her eyes burned in fire. Athrun had to hold her to prevent her from attacting Meer. She looked so furious that even Athrun gulped when he saw her face. "Let me go, Athrun! How dare she accused my mother cheating!"she ordered.

Athrun still held her back while Meer sweat-dropped. "Calm yourself, Cagalli."

"I SAID, LET ME GO!"

"Campbell, go! Go before she kills you. Go, I said, go now!"said Athrun when he felt he couldn't hold her anymore. Meer nodded and ran away. She never thought Cagalli would be that furious.

"She is running! Let me go, Athrun!" Cagalli was still trying to free herself from Athrun's grip. Now, she had forgotten all her plan. She only knew something; she must killed Meer. She didn't care anymore of what would Athrun thought about her. She didn't care about it anymore. She only cared about her mother's pride. She knew her mother would never cheat and her mother didn't need to cheat.

The blue-haired pulled her into a hug when she didn't stop struggling. He couldn't think about anything else to make her calm. After a while, he felt she was giving up. She cried very hard; her body was trembling. Athrun could feel his shoulder was wet with her tears but he didn't mind. He only wanted to comfort her, even though he didn't know why.

"...My mom...is not a cheater...she never cheated...how dare she said my mom cheated...my mom never did that...and...and it's not...my mom's fault her father died...not my mom's fault..."Cagalli muttered in her sobs.

She could feel a hand stroked her hair softly. She knew whose it was. She was leaning at his body, it must be his. It must be Athrun's. She didn't remembered what was her next plan anymore. She even doubted now, whether she should continue her plan anymore. Athrun was very kind to her. Should she reply it by playing with his heart? She didn't know...she really didn't.

"...Cagalli? Are you all right now?"asked Athrun softly as he loosened his hug. Cagalli looked at him with her swollen eyes.

"Yeah...I'm all right...thanks, Athrun..."she replied.

"Nah, it's okay..."

They were staring at each other meaningfully before someone let go a false cough...

"Hem, hem...sorry if I'm disturbing you two but Cagalli, time is up."

The two turned and their sight met Auel who was looking at the other side. They blushed immediately. Cagalli let go her hands from Athrun's chest while Athrun pulled back his hand on Cagalli's waist. The three of them silnces for a while in embrassement.

Cagalli was the first one who spoke. "...Umm...so, it's the time, right, Auel?"

Auel nodded. He was clutching Cagalli's clothes bag. "Yeah...Kira is helping, err...better if I say is forced to help the teacher now and I don't think he will manage to escape before 1.30 p.m. We must go now."

Athrun seemed startled when he heard what Auel said just now. He looked at Cagalli. "I thought you will choose a girl."he said.

"Err...that...Kira knows all of my girl friends so..."

"So you are Athrun Zala? Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Auel Neider. Ah, I know, you are afraid that I will do something to Cagalli, aren't you? Don't worry, I swear I won't." Auel cut off.

"...It's okay, then."replied Athrun unwillingly. "Where's your house? I will pick Cagalli tomorrow morning."

The blonde looked at Auel and turned to Athrun. "I'll tell you tonight. He doesn't remember his own home adress and so do I. Oh yeah, don't call my cell phone. I left it at home. I'll call you through Auel's cellphone tonight."

The blue-haired guy nodded as the two left him. He sighed when the two disappeared from his sight. He wondered if he had done something right. He had made a sister disobeyed her brother and he also had made a guy lied his own friend...

* * *

"Damn, s#$t, kuso! Where the hell did she go!"cursed Kira furiously.

He had expected Cagalli would do this but he thought he would be able to drag her home. He had asked all of Cagalli's friend. He even went to their home to check whether Cagalli was there. But he didn't find her anywhere, even at Lacus's house.

"...Damn it, if only she didn't meet that s$t guy...wait...maybe...maybe she is at his house!"

Kira quickly ran towards a certain house. It had been a long time since he came to the house. 6 minutes later, he arrived at the house. He pushed the bell furiously.

A blue-haired guy opened the house. His face turned as white as ghost once he saw Kira's face. "Ki-Kira!"

"Where is Cagalli!"Kira demanded. "She is here, right!"

The guy shook his head. "She is not here."

The brunette couldn't stand it anymore. He pushed the guy and went inside the big yet empty house. "Where did you hide her, Zala! Tell me!"

Again, Athrun shook his head as he followed Kira into his house. "I didn't hide her, Kira! Hey, you can't burst into someone's house like that! Pay some respect to me, the house's owner! Where is your manner!"he retorted.

"Shut up, Zala!" Kira replied as he checked the rooms in the house one by one. "Don't talk about manner with me! If I find Cagalli here, I'll report to the police that you've kidnapped her! I really will do that!"

"I've said, she isn't here! I don't be surprised she is running away from home. I will do that also if I have a brother like you! Locking your own sister, I'm doubt if you are still sane. You even ditched Lacus! You are insane, Kira!"

Kira glared at Athrun as he entered the last room; Athrun's own room. "Mind your own business, Zala! It has nothing to do with you! I know Cagalli is here. She must be here. I can't find her anywhere else. I even checked at Auel's house but she isn't there. Yeah...she would never ask for Auel's help, she never liked him. But...Ah, let it! I know you are here, Cagalli!"

Deep inside his heart, Athrun felt glad that Cagalli was safe at Auel's place. He was wondering how Auel hid her.

But Athrun began to go berserk when Kira opened his wardrobe and messed everything to find Cagalli. He pulled Kira's hand furiously. "I've said, she's not here! Don't mess my things! Hey! Kira, I can sue you for entering my house without permision! Stop this nonsense!"

After searching for almost half an hour, Kira gave up and started to believe Cagalli wasn't there. He turned to Athrun, who was red with anger now. His room didn't look as a room now. Even the garbage was neater than his room. He turned to Kira and their eyes met. He gritted his teeth.

"NOW, ARE YOU SATISFIED? DO YOU FIND YOUR SISTER HERE? I'VE SAID EARLIER, SHE ISN'T HERE, YOU IDIOT!"

The brunette gulped. He knew how scary Athrun was when he was angry. Even he himself couldn't calm him. "...I...I'm sure...I'm sure that you know where she is! Tell me!"

"EVEN IF I KNOW, I WON'T TELL YOU!" shouted Athrun. His face now ddidn't look like the serious, calm Athrun. He looked more like a monster instead.

"...I'll look for her at another place. And Zala, I want to tell you something. Cagalli isn't serious with you. She hates you, for beating her in the poem contest. I don't like you but if you still have your mind, leave her. She will make you regret someday."said Kira slowly as he left the room. "Mark my words, Zala. Don't say I didn't warn you later."

The blue-haired guy looked at Kira leaving and suddenly remembered something. "Hey! Try to find something on her room!"he shouted, making Kira to turn back with a confused look. Athrun scratched his head in embrassment. "Err...maybe she left something there..."

"...Aahh..."

The first thing Kira did when he reached home was to burst into Cagalli's room. The room was as messy as it always been. He tried to look for 'something' that Athrun said earlier. He was right. Cagalli did leave a note on her table.

_Kira, _

_I'm sorry for making you worry and disobeying you. But I have to do this. For my proud and our parent's. Please forgive me._

_Your sister,_

_Cagalli _

The note didn't make Kira's worry gone but he felt a bit relieved. Maybe he should let her do what she wanted. She wasn't a little child anymore. She knew what the best for her. Feeling lighter, Kira left the room and went into his room.

_If this make you happy, Cagalli...then I'm happy for you..._

* * *

At that night, Athrun brought his cell phone anywhere included the bathroom. He was waiting for Cagalli's call. He wanted to know how could Cagalli survive from Kira. At the same time, he felt worried if Cagalli forgot to call him. He was really looked like a love-sick person now. At 9.15 p.m, Athrun's worry flew with the ring of his cell phone.

"Hello? Cagalli, is that you?"

"_Hello. Yeah, it's me."_

"I thought you've forgotten. So, how came you survived from Kira? He even went to my house and messed everything just to find you."

"_Ah, that...I hid in one of Auel's car.. Kira didn't think I'll hide at Auel's place actually, I never showed him I like Auel. I argued with Auel everytime I met him, in fact. But now, he is the one who can help me now."_

"Oh, I see... umm...so what are you doing just now?"

"_Err...I am watching television...yeah, watching television with Auel..."_

"...Oh yeah, what's his address then?"

"_...Wait...err...I'll send it after this..."_

"Okay. Umm, Cagalli..."

"_Yeah?"_

"...No, it's nothing. I have another things to do, Cagalli. See you tomorrow."

"_Good night, then. See you...umm...I love you, Athrun."_

"Good night too."

Athrun cut off the line. He blushed when Cagalli said 'I love you' just now. But he sensed an oddness from her voice. And he couldn't hear any sound of television. He couldn't help but to feel worry. He couldn't help but to feel curious of what the two were doing. No matter what Auel said, it didn't change the fact that he was a boy. No boy would resist if he was alone with a girl. Athrun was quite sure that the two were alone now.

But it was not the matter now. He was about to ask about what Kira said earlier. He couldn't forget what he said; Cagalli was only playing with his heart. He wanted to ask Cagalli just now but it stuck in his throat. He didn't know why couldn't he say it. It seemed like he was afraid to hear the answer.

He shook his head furiously, shoving away the thought. "I am not in love with her and I will not! She can do what she wants and I also can do what I want. I only want to help her in poem, that's all. It can't hurt me. Yeah...I shouldn't pay attention to Kira."

* * *

"Hey...Hey, Cagalli, what's wrong?"asked Auel.

Cagalli avoided her gaze. "It's nothing, really."

Auel sat straight. They were at his room; sitting on the large sofa there. He was lying beside Cagalli just now as he read a magazine until he saw her gloomy face. Her face turned like that after talking with Athrun through the cell phone just now. "Cagalli? Oh, come on. Tell me if there's something wrong."

"No...it's just...umm, I don't have a good feeling..."answered Cagali slowly. Her hand was still holding Auel's cell phone.

"Why? Don't tell me that you still don't believe me."

The blonde shook her head. "It's not about you. It is about Athrun."

Athrun's name brought Auel's attention. He stared at Cagalli interestedly. It was hard to see her gloomy face. She always been so cheerful. "Why? Ah, I know! You've fallen in love, Cagalli!"he accused mockingly.

A pillow hit his head. Cagalli looked at him furiously. "I'm not! ...Or...maybe I am..."her voice turned to a sad one again.

"You think you love him?" Auel asked as he hugged the pillow that Cagalli threw at him just now. "You love Athrun Zala?"

Again, Cagalli shook her head. She was really confuse now. "I don't know, Auel. You know, someone insulted my parent just now, when I was with him. I cried and he hugged me. His hug felt so warm, Auel. I love it very much. He consoled me...and I don't know why, it's just...very tender...I wonder if this is love...heh, funny...what's with love, actually? And he is the one who supposed to fall into me, not me falling into him..."

Auel carresed her hair softly in a friendly way. "I think it is love. And if you want to know, there is a lot of things with love...it doesn't matter who fall into who, Cagalli...the matter is, whether you love each other...heh, I talked like a love professor. No matter what you do, I will support you, Cag."

**Finally finished Chapter 4! Please review!**

**P/s I've edited my Asucaga one-shot entitled The Sign of Love. Please read and review! Oh yes, I also wrote a Meer Yuna fic so check out my profile!**

**-Mayu**


	5. Chapter 5

**Just three words, Gomen nasai, minna! **

**Chapter 5**

"I don't think we should do this, Neider..." Athrun groaned.

Cagalli nodded. "Yeah, I agree with him. I think Kira gave up...Please, Auel...Oh no, not that thing!"

Auel, who was holding a long black wig, blinked at her innocently. "Oh? You don't want to use black? Why not try the brown one instead?" he asked, taking another wig from a big wardrobe.

The blonde sighed loudly and shook her head. She looked at Athrun and he was shrugging. She forgot to tell him that Auel had a habit of making people wear wigs and weird clothes and even wore them himself sometimes. He could be a good model but the habit really made his friend mad.

"Auel, we are not wearing any wigs, okay? There's not a need for such a thing! I know Kira read my note and gave up! And if we don't leave now, we're going to miss the bus!"

His best friend looked a little crestfallen. "...Okay, then..."

"Hey, come on, Auel." Cagalli said as she patted his shoulder gently. "You've helped us a lot."

Athrun nodded in agreement when Cagalli turned to him, even though he looked like holding laughter. "Yeah, thanks a lot, Neider." He said.

"If you say so...then, let's go! I'll send you to the bus station!" Replied Auel as his face beaming cheerfully. He was really a weird guy!

"You know what, Cagalli? You have a really weird friend here..." Athrun whispered to Cagalli when Auel was busy thinking about which car to use.

"I know, he is always like that...he likes to design clothes and stuff...he forced me to wear three of his newest creations last night…" Cagalli sighed and yawned before adding.

"And Athrun, just laugh as you want to laugh. Don't hold it like that; it makes you look funny."

The blue haired male drew a smile. "I don't know whether I can laugh again...I don't even remember when I last laughed..."

* * *

"Well, I don't know what to say Auel but thanks very much. If you didn't help me, I won't be here now. I'll be locked in my room." Cagalli said when the time to part came.

Auel smiled. "Nah, it's okay. Next time it's your turn to help me."

"Of course. Remind me later."

The blue haired guy turned to Athrun. His face suddenly looked stern as though he was angry. He pointed to Athrun. "You! Take good care of Cagalli, promise me! And don't you dare to do anything to her or you'll regret it Zala!" He said seriously.

Athrun gulped. Auel's face really looked scary. It wasn't the cute looking face anymore but a serious one. "O-Okay, I promise..."

Auel blinked at Athrun's nervous face and suddenly laughed as he patted Athrun's shoulder. Athrun was very confused and had no idea why Auel suddenly laughing madly. He turned to Cagalli and found her laughing too. He became more confused.

"W-What's wrong?"

Cagalli had to hold her laughter to answer him and she seemed trying hard to do it.

"I-will-tell-you-later…" She let out a giggle. "...Let's go…see ya Auel!." She said, still not able to get rid of her laughter as she pulled Athrun to walk and waved at Auel, who was also still laughing.

"Hey! What happened just now? Why did you two suddenly laugh?" asked Athrun as soon as they sat on two empty seats and the bus began to moving.

Cagalli didn't answer, still waving at Auel. When he disappeared from her sight, she turned to look at Athrun. Her lips were awkward, looking like she wanting to laugh but she managed to hold it. Cagalli couldn't forget how funny Athrun's face looked like just now.

"Well, your face looked very funny! You seemed so nervous! Didn't you get it? Auel was only kidding!" She explained.

"Huh!?" Athrun muttered angrily. He took his bag that he placed above his seat and took out a book.

"Oh, don't tell me you are going to read that book all the way..." Cagalli sighed as Athrun began to disappear behind the thick book.

The blue-haired guy rolled his eyes. He seemed angry. In fact, he really was angry. No one liked to be laughed at and it was the same for him. At that time, he really thought Auel was serious since his features looked very stern. He never thought it was a joke.

"Unfortunately, I am. I think you better sleep. You look tired." He replied.

The blonde girl pouted when Athrun began to read. She yawned widely. Athrun was right; she should sleep. She couldn't sleep well last night. Looking at the concentrating Athrun beside her, she yawned again and hugged his arm as a pillow.

"Okay...goodnight..."

Athrun jolted a bit when he felt someone seizing his arm. He tried to pull it back since he thought it was Cagalli's idea of joke. But what he saw beside him wasn't the grinning Cagalli but the sleeping one. She was hugging his arm and resting her head on his shoulder. Slowly, his lips grew into a smile. He didn't know why she was so sleepy but looking at her face, he knew she was really exhausted. He continued to read, ignoring the soft snores beside him.

* * *

"Morning, Mana." Greeted Kira as he entered the kitchen. "What's for breakfast?"

His fat, small-eyed maid smiled at him. She was holding a plate of fried noodles and was adding decorations on it. It was her hobby, decorating the dishes with anything that she could find in the house.

"Good Morning, Kira-sama. Do you feel like having a big meal this morning? I have fried noodles here." She said, putting the plate in front of Kira.

Kira smiled and poured himself a cup of tea. It was obvious that he was in a good mood. "I'll have anything you've prepared for me, Mana. I'm hungry...didn't eat much last night. Why don't you join me and have a cup of tea, Mana?" He said and pulled another chair beside him.

Mana sat on the chair and helped herself with the tea while Kira enjoyed his fried noodles. Sipping her drink, she eyed Kira with narrowed eyes. She had served the guy for two years. It wasn't a long time but for her, the time was enough to know all of Kira's habit. Kira liked everything to be tidy and clean, unlike Cagalli.

Sometimes, she wondered how could the two became twins. They had nothing in common. Kira inherited their mother's brown hair and violet eyes. He was polite and humble most of the time but sometimes he could be scary when angry. Mana also noticed Kira didn't get their parents' talent in poem but at the same time, excelled in his study and had a lot of friends. Mana knew all of Kira's friends since Kira always held parties at the house.

Cagalli, at the other hand, was a blonde and amber-eyed like their father. Mana had taken care of her since she was a kid. Mana was a maid at Attha's house before Via and Ulen took Cagalli back. Cagalli insisted to take Mana along since they were very close. So, Mana became maid at Hibiki's house. She realized Cagalli never changed since she was little until now. She was still the active, cheerful girl that Mana raised. Generally, Cagalli was polite and kind but when she was upset or angry, she could be rude. And she was the one of the two who inherited their parents' talent in poem even though she didn't do so well in her studies.

Thinking about Cagalli made Mana remember something.

"Oh yes, Kira-sama, didn't Cagalli-sama come home last night?"

The question made Kira frown but he continued eating. "She didn't and she won't."

Mana's small eyes blinked at the phrase 'she won't'. "Cagalli-sama won't come back?" She asked as tears began to appear at her eyes.

"She won't come back for a week. Hey, I didn't say she will never come back, don't cry. Wipe your tears." Said Kira hastily, pulling a tissue and gave it to Mana.

The maid wiped her tears. "I'm sorry, Kira-sama. I was only surprised...if...if Cagalli-sama won't come back...it will be only two of us here..."

Kira stopped eating. His plate was nearly empty now. "She will come back, Mana. She's only spending her holiday with a friend. But it will sure be boring if she isn't around, right Mana?"

"Y-Yes...Cagalli-sama is always very energetic...Oh yes, what happened to Lacus-san, Kira-sama? She promised me she will come on holidays. She said she wanted to learn some new recipes from me." Mana noted as she drank her tea.

Lacus' name killed Kira's appetite. Instead, a great feeling of hatred filled his heart. He pushed the plate, stood up and finished his drink. "Maybe you won't meet her again. I want to go out, don't prepare lunch." He said coldly and left the blinking Mana alone.

"Lacus, Lacus, Lacus...what's so good about her, anyway? Crybaby...Fllay is lot better...yeah, why must everyone like that crybaby and hate Fllay? I really don't understand..." Grumbled Kira as he walked aimlessly, hands in his pocket. He still remembered how his friends took the news when he told them he had ditched Lacus and was currently dating with Fllay.

**-flashback-**

"What!" Five voices shouted. Kira gulped, looking at his friends.

A silver-haired boy with a fierce look banged the table. "Repeat it, Yamato!"

Kira gulped again. Yzak was fierce all the time but no one could be more fierce than him when he was angry and he seemed angry now. "I-ditched-Lacus-and-now-I-am-dating-with-Flay Allster." Kira said in a slur.

There were no more shouts. His friends, Yzak, Tolle, Sting, Kuzzey and Dearka looked at themselves and shook their head slowly. Kira stared at them, confused. No one spoke for almost 10 minutes. At last, Kira asked what was wrong.

Dearka laughed sarcastically and turned to his friends. "He asked us 'what's the matter?'" He sneered, pointing at Kira but then he turned serious again. "The matter is, you have done the most stupid thing you could do in this world!"

"Yeah, Dearka's right!" Nodded Tolle. "Why the hell did you ditch Lacus!? You know what, she is the prettiest, most popular and most wanted girl in this school! And you ditched her! How can I befriend someone this stupid?"

Sting sighed. "I don't mind much about you ditching Lacus but why did you pick Flay? You could pick anyone, A-ny-one but you picked Flay! It's like ditching an angel and picking a devil instead."

"Hey! Flay is prettier and richer than that crybaby." Kira defended himself. "At least she didn't cry at every single thing! And you don't know how hard it was to kiss Lacus but you know what, Flay said she doesn't mind even if we make out!"

"That's because she is a whore!" Said Dearka angrily.

It was very weird to see Dearka in such a state because he usually seemed the most interested when it came to woman and sex. He was the most perverted among them all and always interested in those two subjects. But if Kira's ears didn't cheat him just now, Dearka didn't sound interested. Instead, he was frowning like the others.

"Kira, didn't you hear about what she did to Sai Argyle from 3A? He bought her everything she asked for, brought her to the most expensive hotel that he could find to do 'that' and everything but she still went out with another guys and even had sex with them all! She's a true bitch, Kira! This is a honest advice, just don't let yourselves become involved with her. You'll regret it." Said Kuzzey earnestly.

Tolle nodded. "I'm agree with Kuzzey."

"We just don't want to see you cry just because of that filthy little bitch, Yama..."

"Don't talk about Flay like that!" Kira shouted and banged the table. "Fine! From now on, I will not talk about girls with you all again! Why must you all prefer that stupid, pink-headed crybaby than Fllay! Fllay is a lot better than her!"

**-end flashback-**

Kira sighed. Since the incident, which happened during lunch, his friends were acting very cold towards him. They didn't even say Happy Holidays to him like they always did. Even Tolle who he knew longest hadn't said anything. Actually he didn't mean to offend his friends. He himself heard the rumours about Fllay and he asked Fllay about it. She said it was a nasty rumour that people made because they didn't like her. She even shed tears when she said that, convincing Kira of her innocence.

Sighing again, he looked up and faced the wide blue sky. He didn't know what to do. He didn't want to go home since Cagalli wasn't there. He would be alone with Mana and he was sure Mana would ask him about Lacus again. He didn't feel like talking about Lacus now. He still remembered what happened yesterday, when he realized Cagalli had gone missing.

**-flashback-**

"Shoot! How dare she! I've warned her!...No, this is not the time for you to be angry, Kira Yamato. Think where probably she went to hide...Ah, I know! She must be at Lacus' place!"

Mana looked at her master with confusion. She had never seen Kira that angry. He didn't say 'I'm home' or rang the bell but bursted into the house without saying anything and then went straight to Cagalli's room. One look of the room's condition was enough to tell Kira what happened to the owner. The room was as messy as ever but the cell phone on the table and empty wardrobe told Kira that Cagalli had done what she wanted to do.

"Ki-Kira-sama?" Mana called, stammering.

Kira ignored his maid but threw his bag into his room which was opposite with Cagalli's room and stormed out from the house. His first guess was Lacus' place. This was not the first time Cagalli ran away from home. She had done it more than twice and Kira always found her in Lacus' wardrobe or under Lacus' bed. He usually would let Cagalli stay there until she calm but now was different. He would drag her home if he must. At this time, Kira didn't even think about what had happened between him and Lacus. What important for him now was he must find Cagalli as soon as possible.

He arrived at Clyne House in no time due to his speed. Panting, he rang the bell until someone, who appeared to be Siegel, opened the door. Siegel smiled when he saw the male brunette. "Kira, I expected you to come earlier than this." He said.

"Ah?" Kira blinked. "What-what do you mean?"

Siegel raised his eyebrows in surprise. "You don't know? You come to visit Lacus, didn't you? Cagalli didn't tell you that Lacus is down with fever?"

"Oh...um, how is she?" Kira asked as he looked down, trying to hide his blush. He realized that Siegel didn't know about their break up. And he didn't feel it was a good idea to tell him now. "Can-Can I visit her in her room, Mr. Clyne?" He added.

The older man nodded as he let him in. "Sure, Kira. Lacus will be delighted to see you."

'_I don't think she will, Mr Clyne...' _Thought Kira as he climbed the stairs to Lacus' room.

He took a deep sigh before knocking the door. He didn't knock on the door usually before because he loved to surprise his girlfriend. Sometimes he would come with flowers or presents hiding behind him. But now, he didn't have heart to do them all.

"Papa? Come in, the door is unlocked." Lacus' soft voice came from inside.

Kira stepped inside. "...Um...hi, Lacus. Your father said you are having a fever..."

Lacus' eyes and mouth widened when she looked who was standing in front her. She quickly covered her gaping mouth with her hands. "Ki-Kira!"

"...Um...I'm sorry, I don't know about you having fever. No one told me. I...I hope you get well soon. And, yeah, I came to ask you...um...do you know where Cagalli is? I know she plans to spend the holiday with _him _but do you know where... ?"

"I don't know. I'm sorry, Kira but I don't know where she is now. And I also don't know where they will spend the holidays. I can't help you." Lacus cut off, trying to avoid Kira's gaze. She was a little crestfallen since Kira came just to ask about Cagalli bu it was to be expected.

"I think you know where the exit of this house is, Kira." She added bitterly. This was her first time kicking Kira out from her house.

Sighing, Kira tried very hard to make Lacus understand his condition now. This was not the best time for her to get her revenge for ditching her.

"Lacus, please...don't drag our problem into this. I just want to know where my sister is. I know she had told you everything. Lacus, tell me...Where is she? Is she here or..."

"Kira, I've told you. Cagalli is not here. You can search entire house and ask my Papa if you want. And I don't know where she is now. Yes, she came to my house this morning but we didn't talk much due to my condition at that time.

She told me last night about what is happening with her and Athrun. I was shocked but happy...at least, I know Athrun has someone now...She also told me about her plans to spend the holidays with Athrun but she didn't tell me where. And Kira, if you really want to know, I don't have a grudge against you. I just hope you will take good care of Fllay. Please don't do to her what you did to me."

The words slapped Kira right on the face. He didn't know how to reply. Without speaking, he went out from the room with a red face. He didn't wait long to leave the house as he was sure Cagalli was not there. He himself didn't have any idea how could he believed Lacus but he didn't think she would lie in her condition. Although Kira knew one thing, Lacus did lie to him when she said she didn't know where the two would be spending the holidays.

**-end flashback-**

"I hate sighing but I've done it a lot today..." Whispered Kira after sighing again. Taking out his cell phone from his pocket, he dialed a number. "Hello, Fllay? This is Kira. Can we meet somewhere?"

* * *

"Wow!" Cagalli muttered in amazement as she gazed at the scenery in front of her. "Oh my gosh...THIS IS SO BEAUTIFUL!"

Athrun, who was standing beside her, drew a hidden smile. The breeze softly blew through his midnight blue hair. The scenery was beautiful with the blue beach, the white sand that everything seemed so perfect. When Athrun looked around, he found a lot of couples who looked like they just got married.

Some of them came with their children. It was very hard to spot youngsters like them there. Athrun didn't think they would be there if it wasn't the prize from the poem contest he won earlier.

Cagalli pulled his hand, making him turn. "Let's swim!" She said childishly.

Athrun almost smiled but he managed to hold it. "...Don't be such a child. We must check in now. Let's go."

He pulled her to walk. Cagalli grumbled. "...I wait here, can I? It's too crowded in there." She said.

"Whatever."

Ten minutes or so of waiting, Cagalli could finally see Athrun approaching her. She faced him eagerly. "So? Will we stay in a room together or we will be in a separated room? Or..."

"We will stay in a house." Athrun cut off, "...that has two bedrooms. A beach house, you know...you can see it from here..." He pointed at a small house along the beach. "Let's go."

The two walked hand in hand to one of the many houses. The other ones seemed to be occupied. When they entered the house, Cagalli gaped once more again. "Wow! This is really great!"

The blue-haired male didn't say anything but closed the door and walked into one of the bedrooms. The bedroom was not big but not too small either. Putting his bag down on the floor, he left and found Cagalli still gazing around the house.

"Hey...you'll stay here for five days so you'll have plenty of time to examine all parts of this house." He said.

But Cagalli didn't seem to hear him. She was proceeding towards the kitchen. "Wow...this kitchen is really neat...hey, Athrun, won't we have a maid? Who will cook for us and do our laundry? Oh...don't tell me..."

"Yeah, we have to cook for ourselves and do our own laundry." Athrun said and smirked.

"No way!" Groaned Cagalli as she held Athrun's body for support. "No way... no..."

Athrun bursted with laughter. He was laughing very hard that his body almost trembled. Cagalli blinked. This was the first time she saw Athrun laughing. She must admit, he looked very handsome when he laughed. He was handsome with his serious face, more handsome if he smiled and when he laughed, he would be the most handsome man Cagalli ever met.

The laughter stopped after a while. Even though Athrun was covering his mouth with his hand, Cagalli could see a tiny smile on his lips. "...You can't cook, can you?" He stated.

"No."

"So I'll do cooking and you must do the laundry." Decided Athrun before he entered his room, probably to continue laughing.

"Wait!" Cagalli shouted suddenly, making Athrun to turn with a startled 'what-is-it' look.

A deep shade of red appeared on Cagalli's face as she looked down. "Err...I'm hungry...can you...cook something for me...?" She requested.

Athrun sighed and walked to the kitchen. Opening the fridge, he looked around to see what he could cook. Cagalli just looked at him since she didn't know what to do. She really sucked in cooking. Not that Mana or her late mother never taught her but because she never showed any interest on it. She preferred to lock herself in her room and write poems. Even Lacus couldn't persuade her to learn cooking.

"Hey, what do you want me to cook?" Asked Athrun.

The blonde thought for a while. "...Um...whatever you can. I'll eat anything."

Athrun didn't ask anything more and began cooking. It was easy to cook in the kitchen since it had everything. The fridge also was filled with food that waited for someone to cook them. By watching the way he worked, Cagalli could tell that Athrun was very good at cooking and did it often. Cagalli stood beside him to see what he was making. She could smell the aroma of fried rice. "Wow...this looks delicious..." She whispered.

"Can you step aside? I want to finish this fast." Snapped Athrun as he put in some ingredients Cagalli didn't know about into the large frying pan.

Pouting, Cagalli pulled a chair at the table and sat down. Five minutes later, Athrun put a plate of hot fried rice in front of her with a glass of orange juice and a spoon and fork. "There you are, princess. Enjoy your meal." He said sarcastically.

"Thanks, Athrun. Hey, aren't you eating with me?" Asked Cagalli when Athrun walked out from the kitchen.

"Nah, I think I want to take a nap. And I cooked for you and only you."

Cagalli stood up and pulled Athrun to sit beside her. Athrun looked at her. She ignored the look and put the utensils in front of him. "I won't eat alone. In fact, I never eat alone and I can't eat alone. Eat with me and after that, you can do what you please."

The emerald-eyed teen didn't know what to do when Cagalli began eating. He eyed her; she was really amazing in his eyes. No one ever forced him to do something. Maybe there was one; his mother. His mother managed to persuade him to do everything she wanted without using force. How she resembled his mother...

"Hey...I don't give you that spoon and fork just to stare at me." Said Cagalli as she rolled her eyes, making him to blush.

"Um...yeah...sorry…You really don't mind if I eat with you?" Athrun asked.

"I don't. Come on, I can't eat this all alone."

Athrun shrugged and began to eat. He was a little bit uncomfortable since this was his very first time sharing a plate of food with a girl. They were very close now. The fact made Athrun's heart beat faster suddenly but he tried very hard to shove it away. He promised himself that he would never fall for Cagalli. To ease his wild-beating heart, he tried to find a topic to talk. "...Err...Who usually eats with you?" He asked.

The blonde spoke with her full mouth. " Well...I live with Kira and a maid so I always ate with them. What about you?"

The question made Athrun frowned. He never thought the topic would strike him back. He didn't like to story about his family but he had no choice but to tell Cagalli.

"...I eat alone all the time. Don't ask why, please, if you truly love me. May I know what you promised Auel until he agreed to help us? I don't think he would help without asking something in return."

A single blush appeared on Cagalli's face when Athrun said 'if you truly love me'. Yet at the same time, she felt a bit guilty when Athrun kept thinking she really loved him. Maybe she had started to like him now but to love him, she didn't think she would let herself to.

"...He only asked me to wear his creation, like I told you this morning. None of out friends wanted to wear those things; they're too weird for a human to wear but I didn't have a choice. Oh yeah, I also promised I wouldn't insult his pieces ever again."

Without his knowing, Athrun muttered "Wish I could see you in the outfits..."

Cagalli almost chocked when she heard it. Finishing her drink in a gulp, she wiped her mouth with her sleeve and glared at Athrun. "Athrun!"

Athrun laughed for the second time today. Cagalli's face was very funny in his sight. But, like the first, the laughter didn't last long. Athrun turned back to the serious-looking one even though Cagalli could see a hidden smile on his face. "Sorry...you look very funny..." he said, pushing a spoonful of fried rice into his mouth.

"Gee...like I mind if you laugh. It's okay, you know. It's not like you look bad when you laugh...you look gentle when you do. So don't hesitate!" Cagalli gave an odd advice. She never gave that kind of advice to anyone since she never found anyone as weird as Athrun.

"Well I never said I look bad laughing..." Said Athrun, looking at the almost empty plate of fried rice with a gloomy expression. "...It's just...I don't like laughing, okay? If I think back now, I haven't laugh for almost nine months or so. You know what, you're so wonderful…" His emerald eyes stared at Cagalli with love.

"...Not everyone can make me laugh, you know..." He leaned and kissed her at cheek.

Cagalli blushed at the kiss. But her blush disappeared when Athrun whispered, "Wash the dishes later, okay? I'm going to take a nap."

"Hey! Wait!" She shouted but Athrun shut the door of his room, blocking her out. Cagalli couldn't do anything except for smile to herself as she finished the fried rice. Athrun was really a good cook; the fried rice tasted very delicious and she never found a guy as weird as him before. He could be serious in one moment and a joker in the next. What Cagalli felt curious about most was, how could he make a joke with his stony, serious face without smiling even slightly and it would still be funny?.

'_Guess I have to bear this for five days...'_

"This couldn't have been your first time." Said Fllay, stretching her naked body under the blanket.

Kira, who was in the same state, smiled. He was panting and sweating slightly. "Um…Thanks. Lacus never let me go this far with her...I never thought it will be fun, though."

Flay pouted and moved closer to Kira. "I told you already, forget about that girl. But I was right, wasn't I? Your problem is forgotten." She said seductively.

The male brunette nodded as he felt Fllay start to move again. He couldn't possibly resist it . Fllay was very good in seducing. When she told him that she knew how to help him forget his problem, Kira never realized what she really meant.

He was so surprised when Fllay brought him to here, a five-star hotel. It was his very first time since Lacus never let him do anything 'serious' with her except for kissing. Kira didn't mind it before but now, he really felt regret that he wasn't Fllay's boyfriend earlier. Lacus' name was mud in his mind now. He didn't even remember what his mother said.

-flashback-

"Mom, can Kira have a girlfriend"? Asked Kira one day, when he was alone with his mother in the garden at the back of their house. He was only eleven that time.

Via smiled and caressed his son's hair softly. She loved both of her twins but she was closer with Kira than Cagalli. He was her favourite, since he inherited her eyes and hair colour. But that didn't mean she hated Cagalli. She also liked Cagalli, who reminded her to herself when she was young.

She felt very glad for given chances to live with her children. She wasn't there when they grew up and now, her son was asking her whether he could have a girlfriend. "Why? Has Kira found a girlfriend?" She teased.

The young Kira blushed and shook his head. "No. Kira is just asking. Mom, if Kira has a girlfriend, will mom be angry?"

"Mom will not angry. Of course Kira can have a girlfriend if Kira wants. But Kira must promise Mom one...no, two things." Via replied, wearing her motherly smile.

A frown appeared on Kira's cute face. "What things?"

"First, Kira must promise that Kira's result will not go lower. If it does, mom will do anything to make Kira and Kira's girlfriend break up. Second, mom wants Kira to promise he will never…get too close with her or other girls. Kira only can do that with Kira's wife." Said Via softly but at the same time, sternly.

"Oh...why?" Kira asked half grumbling.

The older woman chuckled as she stared at her son. "Why? Has Kira imagined what to do at Kira's girlfriend?" Via laughed at the dirty thoughts in her head,

"Mom knows Kira is too young to think about that now...and even if Kira has grown up, mom will not Kira make out with any girl except when Kira has married that girl.

Mom doesn't like the idea of extreme closeness before marriage since mom was young. Mom always promised herself before, mom will be a little girl until mom's wedding day. Someday Kira will feel urge to do it but Kira must hold it. If dad and mom can wait, why can't Kira?" She explained.

The male brunette drew a smile and hugged his mother dearly. "Okay, then! Kira promises Kira will never touch with any girl before marriage!"

-and flashback-

But Kira didn't remember about the promise anymore. All this time, he really wished to touch Lacus but she never let him. Now with Flay volunteering herself, Kira didn't have to wait anymore to do what he always watched in the blue films he always watched with Deaka. He never thought what would his late mother felt if she knew he had broken his own promise...

* * *

"Athrun! Athrun!" Called Cagalli loudly as she knocked the door. She felt bored after she finishing eating and unpacking her things. The weather was not too hot now. She thought it was a perfect to walk along the beach.

She didn't want to walk alone since it would be very boring. But there was no reply from Athrun. She had no choice but to pull the knob and entered the room.

Cagalli grinned when she saw the sight in front of her. Athrun was sleeping so soundly on the bed with his belongings were still on the floor. She approached the bed and knelt until her head faced Athrun's peaceful face. He looked like a baby who was asleep, breathing softly. Placing her hand on his body, Cagalli shook it slowly.

"Athrun, wake up..."

Athrun opened his eyes slowly with a great difficulty. "Cagalli...? Um...what's wrong...?" He asked.

The blonde blushed when a little when she realized how cute Athrun was at that time. She cleared her throat. "...Um...I'm bored, Athrun...Let's walk along the beach."

"...I'm sleepy, Cagalli...Later, okay? Or you can walk alone..." Said Athrun as his eyes shut again.

Athrun's face told Cagalli that he wasn't lying when he said he was sleepy. He couldn't even open his eyes even though he looked like forcing himself to open them. Cagalli caressed his hair softly, making him to blush.

"I wonder why you are this sleepy...but it's okay. I'll wait until you have enough sleep to accompany me. Meanwhile…um...will you mind if I...um...help you to unpack your things?"

The blue-haired guy kept quiet for a little while. With his closed eyes, he looked as he was sleeping. "Okay...but don't open any of my books, hear me? Just put them on the table...thanks." And he fell asleep again.

'He's so cute...' thought Cagalli as she kissed his forehead. She didn't know when she started feeling like this but now she really felt a great affection for him. But she would never forget about her real intention to be Athrun's girlfriend. If she must sacrifice her feelings to win the poem contest, she would. She wouldn't let anyone, even someone that she loved, beat her in writing!

**Finished the fifth chapter! Phew...it's very hard to steal times to write fanfic now. My homeworks almost kill me! Maybe I will update once a month for one fic. Anyway, please review!**

**p/s I've posted a new Asucaga one-shot. Please check out my profile!**

**-Mayu**


	6. Chapter 6

**Finally Chapter 6! Sorry, sorry and sorry to you all! I've been really busy, with the exam is nearing! I have to abandon my stories for a while. But don't worry, I will be active during holiday, around the end of this month. So, enjoy this one!**

**Chapter 6**

"Okay...now, move your legs slowly...I will let you go now, okay..."

"No!" shouted Cagalli, hugging Athrun tightly as he released her arms.

Athrun held her, sighing. He had been trying to teach Cagalli how to swim but she held a death grip on him as soon as he let go. She was doing very well but the only problem with her was her lack of confidence in floating.

In fact, when she told Athrun she couldn't swim, he didn't believe her. But she seemed determined to learn how to swim so Athrun tried his best to teach her. He pried her fingers away and held her by the arms.

"Listen Cagalli...You must have confidence in yourself, okay? You can do it. Just move your legs and you will float, believe me. Don't be afraid."

Cagalli pouted. She tried her best to do as Athrun instructed but she felt very scared when stepped away. Swimming was really not her thing, just like cooking. She had tried to learn swimming from her friends but no one was able to teach her anything, including Kira.

Athrun's way of teaching made her understand easily but the fear of drowning didn't go away. She almost drowned in past once, that was why she never attempted swimming by herself.

"...I've tried! I just can't do it! And you don't even encourage me! That serious face scared me!"

"Cagalli, if I smile will you be able to swim? No, right? Come on, just give it a try. If something happens to you, will I just look and do nothing? No, I won't. I will save you if something goes wrong. So, don't worry. Just do what I taught you earlier." Athrun scolded lightly.

"...Fine...um...let me go slowly, okay? And don't be too far..."

They continued with the lesson. Many people were around the beach, staying in the chalet along the beach like them. The reason why Cagalli suddenly asked Athrun to teach her swimming was because she saw a twelve year old girl swimming perfectly. Athrun didn't have any problems with the request since he himself was a good swimmer. The only problem was he knew Cagalli was a slow learner. He realized it when he started to give Cagalli poem lessons two days ago.

Today was their third day at the resort. Everything was going fine. Athrun cooked breakfast, lunch, dinner and made tea every day while Cagalli did the laundry for both of them and dried them behind the chalet. They would spend the morning walking along the beach, hand in hand, telling each other about themselves but Cagalli was the one who always talked and asked Athrun many questions.

In the evenings, they would start poem lesson. They would stop for a while to bathe and eat dinner before continuing until the both of them couldn't keep their eyes open anymore. That was their routine.

* * *

"Papa...may I ask something?" asked Lacus as she poured a cup of tea for her father.

Siegel turned his sight away from the newspaper he was reading to his daughter. He lowered it and put it onto his lap before bringing the cup to his mouth. "Yes?"

Lacus sipped her own tea but she still looked worried. "Why haven't you gone to work lately? How many days have you taken as vacation? Is it okay, Papa? I'm well now, meaning I am able to take care of myself." She said politely.

Sighing softly, Siegel put the cup on the saucer. He didn't tell Lacus even though she was well now. He kept telling her that he was on holiday now. But actually, he lost his job. His boss fired him because the company was running low on money. He hoped to find a new job before Lacus found out about it but it was very difficult to do, considering his age.

Companies only wanted to take in younger workers. He didn't know how to tell Lacus without making her cry, especially after he found out Kira left her. "I have many days off, Lacus so I decide to spend them with you. Why? Don't you like it when I'm around?"

"No, Papa. Of course I do." Lacus said, "I'm just wondering whether it is alright. If it is okay, then I don't mind. You are the only one I have now, Papa. Only you."

The older Clyne smiled. He didn't have a choice but to lie to his daughter. He didn't want to make her cry; he would do anything to prevent that from happening. Lacus reminded him very much of his late wife. Both of them had the same pink hair and blue eyes.

Sometimes, when he talked to Lacus, he felt like talking to his dear wife. Lacus was an understanding and polite girl, just like her mother. "I want to go out after this; would you like to as well? I mean, separately of course. You can meet with your friends, um...Cagalli, maybe?"

Cagalli's name made Lacus frown for a while. But she immediately put on her sweet smile again. "No, I don't think so, Papa. Cagalli...I think Cagalli is not here now. She told me she would spend a one-week holiday with her new boyfriend. I'm not in the mood to go out, Papa. Not since..."

Her words stopped.

"...Just forget about that, Lacus. You and him will stay as friends, right? Well, I still can't believe it. Kira seemed so nice all this time but..." Siegel could not finish his words.

Both of them didn't say anything for a while but ate their breakfast quietly. It was very unusual because every time they had breakfast together, they would talk about many things. But now, various things had changed. Lacus became quieter and quieter and Siegel felt too guilty to talk to his own daughter.

_Five minutes later..._

Siegel placed his cup on the table slowly and wiped his mouth with a napkin. He looked at Lacus, who was still staring blankly at her coffee. A twinge of sadness attacked his heart. Lacus never showed her sadness save for the time her mother died. He never thought a man would make her as she was today. Kira must be really important for her.

"Lacus..."

Lacus looked up immediately. "Yes, Papa?"

Her father stood up. "I'll be leaving now; I'll come back for lunch. Are you sure you don't want to come, Lacus? It will be better being under the sky than in this house."

"Yes...but I still don't want to come. Take care, Papa." Lacus answered, smiling as cheerful as she could. It wouldn't be good if she met Kira by incidentally.

"Alright then, take care too, Lacus. Call me if something happens."

* * *

"Yo, Tolle!" Kira waved when he detected a male teen with soft brown hair.

"...Kira." Tolle replied without a smile.

Kira approached his best friend and punched his shoulder playfully. "Hi, dude. What are you doing here? I called you last night but you didn't answer. Why?" He asked.

"...Ah, I left my cell phone in my car. Um...I'm just walking around. What about you then?" Tolle said with a cold tone and he seemed unhappy to see his friend.

Kira felt the awkward air. Tolle was always very cheerful and energetic but now he looked as though he was forcing himself to talk to Kira. This was Kira's first time seeing Tolle behaving like this.

"Hey, Tolle...you seem very stiff today. Not only you...everyone seem so. I called Sting, Dearka, Yzak and Auel but no one answered my call. Do you all plan to avoid me? Do you all...do you all want to desert me?"

Tolle looked down, avoiding Kira's gaze. Kira's assumption was true. Auel had told them, meaning Yzak, Dearka, Sting and Tolle about what Cagalli told him. They already knew about Kira's relationship with Athrun before and what happened before. All of them agreed that Kira was being very unfair to Athrun, Lacus and Cagalli.

It was hard for them to see him as a friend again. "Kira...we don't think you need us. We are afraid that someday you will do something like you did to Athrun Zala with us. All this time you said you are our friend but why didn't you tell us about Athrun Zala? Why didn't you tell us that you stole Lacus from your own best friend? We don't want a dishonest person to be our friend, Kira Yamato."

Kira was stunned beyond words. He never told any of his friends about what happened in his first year of high school. In fact, he didn't want anyone to know about it. That was why he only befriended those who attended Kusanagi High after the incidents happened. The secret was to remain a secret but now he wondered who told them about it.

"Who told you about that? Ca...Cagalli? Cagalli told you all? Do you know where she is?"

"See? Even your own sister ran away from home because of you. Are you expecting us to keep our friendship with you after we found out about all everything? Do you-"

Kira grabbed Tolle's collar, preventing him to finish his words. His violet eyes were blank now; it seemed like something possessed him.

"Where is she? Where is my sister!? You all helped her to escape, right! Tell me! Tell me where she is and that damn idiot too!" He shouted.

Kira's shout attracted attention of those who passed by but Tolle stayed calm. He pulled Kira's hand off his collar and threw him onto the floor.

"If you want to know, yes, one of us did. You don't have to know who but we all are glad that she managed to escape from you. We don't want to see your face anymore, Yamato. Go and wipe your nose on that woman!" With that, he walked away, leaving Kira on the floor with a bleeding nose.

Kira stood up as Tolle disappeared from his sight. He never thought things would become so bad. He knew his friends didn't agree when he ditched Lacus and picked Flay. But it seemed like the secret made them hate him even more.

He was very sad; he had lost Lacus and Cagalli...now, he had lost his best friends as well. Now, he only had Flay. Flay and Flay only, even though he knew she could never be more than his sex partner...

* * *

"I'm so tired..." Cagalli sighed as she leaned against Athrun's body, eyes closed.

Athrun drew a small smile. He was also very tired. Teaching Cagalli to swim wasn't an easy job. Cagalli insisted to learn how to swim in one day so Athrun had to teach her morning to evening. They only stopped for a while for lunch. It was really tiring but worth the trouble since Cagalli could now swim.

"...Yeah, me too..."

Cagalli glanced over and saw his smile. She leaned closer.

"Thank you Athrun. I know I'm a slow learner but you've been so patient with me today. Um...I hope I can do something for you in return."

"Then you cook dinner tonight, okay? Just for you; I don't feel like eating tonight." Athrun said.

Cagalli's expression changed immediately. She could do anything but that.

"Isn't there another thing, please? Well, you know...cooking is really not my thing...um...why do you always skip dinner? Don't tell me you're on a diet." She tried to change the topic.

A smirk played on Athrun's lips. "...Knew you would say that. Okay, I'll cook for you then. And the reason why I like to skip dinner ...of course I'm not dieting, it's just one of my habits. I want to sleep early tonight; can we just postpone our poem lesson to tomorrow?"

The blonde regarded Athrun curiously, wondering whether he was that tired. "No problem but hey, are you that tired?"

"Yeah...so I'll cook something simple for you, okay? Cagalli, I know this not my business but ...I really think you should call Kira and tell him you are alright now. I'm sure he is very worried about you. I did tell him about the note that you left in your room but I don't know whether he found it or not."

"Don't worry; I'm sure he found it. Kira is my twin, I know him better than anyone else. Oh yeah, he went to your house, right? Did he say something to you, anything?"

Asked Cagalli tentatively but deep inside her heart, she was afraid if Kira blabbed her secret to Athrun. Kira could say anything when he was angry.

The blue haired male kept silent for a while. Kira did say something weird but he didn't know whether he should tell Cagalli about it. Kira's words always played in his head over and over; Cagalli was only using him, Cagalli didn't love him at all. After thinking, he decided to keep it as a secret. He shook his head.

"No, he was too busy to speak at that time. Was he supposed to say something?"

Cagalli shook her head. "No, it's not like that. Just asking, you know. Athrun, can I ask you something again?"

"Sure."

"Um..." Cagalli didn't know how to say it. She turned to face Athrun instead of leaning on him. Now, they were staring at each other. "You know, when I unpacked your things before, I found a picture of a woman. Is she...is she your sister?"

Athrun frowned at the question and turned away. It was his least favourite topic but it couldn't be helped now since Cagalli had asked about it. He didn't like to talk about it to anyone else but Cagalli, he felt it was alright to tell her. He believed she would understand his feelings.

"No...It's my mom. I don't have any siblings."

"I see..."

It was the only thing Cagalli could think to say. The woman in the picture looked young and she had blue hair with emerald eyes like Athrun so Cagalli thought she was his sister. "Is she...no longer around?"

Instead of frowning, Athrun grinned. Cagalli used the phrase 'no longer around' to replace the word 'dead', trying not to offend him. He shrugged.

"I don't know. She left when I was ten. I don't know where she is now. Maybe she is still alive or maybe...she is no longer around...Only God knows."

An awkward silence ensued. Cagalli didn't know what to say. She knew what it felt like without parents around but Athrun's case was different. Athrun's mother might be living happily or she might have passed away a long time ago and he didn't know about it. It must've been painful. Her mouth only could mutter two words,

"I'm sorry"

"It's okay...don't apologize." replied Athrun grimly. "You know how it feels, right? You parents are no longer around as well. I still have a father but I prefer not to have one. So we are just same. We are orphans."

"You are not an orphan!" Cagalli shouted in protest. "You are not an orphan if you still have a father!"

"I prefer to be an orphan than to have a father who hasn't come home for six months, Cagalli." Athrun cut off.

"But at least, you still have a father!" Cagalli continued, still shouting but now, Athrun could see her amber eyes were brimmed with tears. Her voice became husky.

"You still have a father, no matter how he treats you! You don't know how it feels to be an orphan unless you see your parents lying dead in front of you! Do you think it is fun to be an orphan? Do you think Kira and I enjoy being ones? We don't! We wish we still had our parents; even one of them is better than none! You are so ungrateful, Athrun! How dare you say you want to be an orphan?"

Cagalli's words stunned Athrun. He didn't want to admit it, but she was right. However, it still couldn't push away his hatred towards his father. If only he could get rid of the name Zala...but his thoughts was stopped when he saw Cagalli wiping her tears. He didn't notice she was crying just now. Panic attacked his heart.

" Cagalli? Cagalli, why..."

He pulled Cagalli closer and used his thumbs to wipe away her tears. He never wanted to make her cry. "Cagalli, please don't cry. I understand, I won't say I want to be an orphan ever again, I promise. Stop crying, okay?"

Cagalli sniffed. She didn't want to cry either but she couldn't stop her tears from falling.

"...I'm sorry. I always cry every time I talk or think about my parents. But you don't have to follow my words, okay? It's just my opinion, I get too emotional. I know it is none of my business...so just...just forget what I said earlier. Just pretend I didn't say anything. I don't want to offend you. I know you've suffered enough..."

Without warning, Athrun pulled Cagalli into a blissful hug. He felt like wanting to cry but he held it in with all his might. No one ever said that to him; no one ever felt pity for him. No one ever understood him like Cagalli did. In fact, no one ever bothered about him.

All this time his feelings were kept to himself except for his mother's picture, whom he told everything. But a picture was just a picture. It couldn't say anything back to him, it couldn't comfort him. It was a big relief to tell them all to someone and knew she understood how it felt. It was very, very nice.

"You're so kind, Cagalli. I'm not offended with your words. I'm glad you are here with me. I was very lonely all this time. My house is big but empty. I was the only one living creature living in it. I don't know what happened to my father; where he's living now but I'm sure he is still alive or I've read about his death in the newspaper.

"He was quite popular but how I wish people knew how he treats his own son...and the business is not his. It is moms and she said it will be mine if she died. But there's no proof that she is dead so my father has the right to run it. I've been looking for mom all this time, even though my father never did. But my trying is useless...I never told this to anyone or you can say no one wants to hear about it, actually. But you...I don't know. I feel so relieved after telling you..."

Athrun could feel Cagalli stroking his hair gently. He closed his eyes and hugged her tighter. It felt very good, maybe because she only wore a loose jacket over her swimsuit. He felt calm and peaceful. Cagalli really reminded him of his mother.

"You should've told someone earlier, Athrun. You can't keep these thoughts all to yourself anymore. I don't think everyone was avoiding you; you are the one who avoided them all. I know you are still have an issue with what happened between you and Kira but you really need someone. But it's okay now, you have me. You can tell me everything and I swear I'll not tell anyone about it." Cagalli said as she continued stroking Athrun's hair in a motherly fashion.

As kind as her words were, she didn't feel them at all. She felt guilty, very, very guilty. Even though now she started to feel some sort of affection towards Athrun, she didn't think she was being honest to him. He told her all of his secrets while she was manipulating him to win a poem contest.

He trusted her and she lied to him. It didn't feel right to her. Athrun had been very kind, very caring towards her even though he never showed any sign of fondness to her. If only she could tell him the truth...

* * *

At the Hibiki's House, Mana was sitting alone in the kitchen. The clock read the nine fifty-seven p.m. but her young master still wasn't home. She set dinner and waited for him to come home since eight.

The food was getting cold. Mana began to feel worry. Kira always called if he couldn't come home early but today, he didn't. Mana stood up, glancing anxiously at the clock. She decided to call his cell phone if he didn't come home by ten o'clock. She knew Kira didn't like to be called if it wasn't something really important but Mana thought she ought to do it.

She had sworn to the twin's mother, Via Hibiki that she would take care of the twins as her own children until she died. And thinking about the oath made her remember something...

**-flashback-**

"_...Mana-san!" Via called cheerfully, tapping Mana's shoulder._

_Mana, who was preparing lunch, turned to see the younger woman smiling at her. She smiled back. "Yes, Via-sama?"_

_Pouting, Via swung her long, brown hair over her shoulder as she pulled a chair and sat down. "Don't call me that, Mana-san. Via is alright, no need to add 'sama'. You can call __Uleen__ as Uleen-sama but just call me Via, okay? I'm not used to it. Uleen is, though. He is a son of a lord, after all." _

_She said, her hands took a plate and wiped it with a small towel._

"_But Via-sama, I must respect you as my mistress like I respected my former master, Uzumi-sama. If you didn't ask him to let me come along, I would be stuck at the mansion forever. My family owed Uzumi-sama a lot of money and I have to work to pay the debt. But it's not like I hate the mansion and Uzumi-sama. No, I like them, I miss them very much. But Cagalli-sama insisted so..." Mana let her words stopped there._

"_Cagalli likes you very much. She must think you are her mother. And I must say, you've done a great job with her. She grew up as a well-mannered girl. Ah, well...if you don't count her habit. But I'm glad she was taught how to take care of her __behaviour__ and it's all thanks to you, Mana-san. I will never regret paying you to take care of her and Kira now. I see Kira has started to like you as well." Via said as she smiled kindly at her maid._

_Mana returned her smile. She felt glad Via was as kind as her former master, Uzumi Nara Attha. She enjoyed working with her because Via always treated her like family. "That's no problem, Via-sama but I'm just afraid they will become confused which one is their real mother if I treat them as the way you did..." _

_And they laughed together._

**-end flashback-**

Mana's thought broke when the clock struck at the tenth hour. Mana smiled to herself, slightly disappointed she became lost in her thoughts. She missed her mistress very much. Unlike her late master, Uleen, Via treated her more friendly. And Kira really reminded Mana of her...

She walked to the living room and approached the telephone. She took a deep breath and before dialing Kira's cell phone number. The line was connected and she had to wait for a while until a male voice could be heard.

"_Hello, Mana, isn't it?"_

"Yes, Kira-sama. I...I'm sorry but where are you right now? Are...Are you all right?" Mana asked quickly.

"_Ah, yeah, I'm all right. Sorry for worrying you. I forgot to tell you I won't come home for dinner...please wait for a while, Flay...ah, sorry, Mana...um...I'll come home tomorrow morning, okay? Please don't worry, I'm all right. Bye."_

Mana blinked as the line died. She put the receiver back to its place, thinking. Kira's voice sounded exhausted and if she wasn't mistaken, she heard a girly voice at Kira's side just now. She also wondered who Kira was talking to. As far as she knew, Kira didn't have a friend named Flay. She started to worry again, even though Kira assured her he was all right.

"Ah, I wish Kira-sama and Cagalli-sama know what they are doing. I can't possibly forgive myself if something bad happened to even one of them. Oh my God, please bless them..."

* * *

It was almost ten-thirty at night and Lacus was sitting on her bed in her room alone. Her eyes were puffy once again. She felt like calling someone. Her forehead wrinkled as she muttered desperately,

"...Oh...please answer, Cagalli...I need you..."

She realized something and couldn't think of someone else to call except for Cagalli. She needed someone to share the pain. She couldn't bear it all alone and Cagalli was only one she could trust now. But no matter how many times she tried, no one answered her call. All of her calls were connected to voice mail. For the fourteenth time, Lacus heard Cagalli's voice saying,

"Hiya! This is Cagalli! Sorry I can't answer your call now. I'll call you back later if you leave your name and message after the beep!"

Lacus sighed and pushed a button on her cell phone before speaking. She wanted to talk to Cagalli but now, since she couldn't get her, maybe it was better if she just left a message. At least, the blonde would here it later.

"Cagalli, it is Lacus. I'm sorry if I've disturbed your holiday with Athrun but I really need to tell you. My father lost his job. He didn't tell me, Cagalli, I knew about it by reading his letter. I'm very sad. What will he do without a job? I don't think he will manage to get a new one since he is getting old now. What should I do? I'm thinking about leaving school and find a job instead. What do you think, Cagalli? Please call me back. I need you..."

Throwing her cell phone aside, Lacus buried her face on a pillow, crying silently. It was so painful for her to know the truth. So all these time her father was lying her. But she didn't mind, she knew why her father did that. Her father didn't want her to feel sad. But she preferred to know the truth even though if it hurt.

"If only you are here with me, Kira..."

She muttered quietly "...then I wouldn't be this sad..."

The tears fell again.

**So many tears in this chapter, I know. Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Papa..."

Lacus called suddenly as they watched television together. It was already past midnight but neither Lacus nor her father could sleep and they decided to watch the television together.

Siegel turned to his daughter. "Yes, Lacus?"

She moved closer to her dad and leaned on his arm. Tears started to fall down her cheek.

"I already know about it, Papa, about losing your job. I found your letter and read it accidentally. Please forgive me, Papa...But I don't understand... Why, why on earth you didn't tell me? Why do you keep it secret?"

"You know about it?!" Siegel asked, disbelieve clear in his tone. He looked very, very angry for a moment but then became disappointed. He covered his face with his hand, averting Lacus' gaze. He was ashamed with himself. "I'm sorry, Lacus..."

The girl held her father's hand and stared at him sympathetically. "It's not your fault, Papa...it's all right...I'm with you, I'll help you..."

Siegel shed his tears for the first time in front of his daughter. Even when his wife died, he tried his best to not crying in front of Lacus. He really felt helpless. He let his tears fell down his cheek. He knew by 'I'll help you', it meant Lacus had determined to quit school. He couldn't imagine how Lacus' future would be after this.

Pulling Lacus into a hug, Siegel apologized repeatedly. Lacus didn't know what to do except for returning her father's hug. Her tears fell as well. She didn't blame her father, but deep inside her heart, she wished everything was a dream. She wished everything that happened from the moment she saw Kira kissing Flay, was a dream.

* * *

She crept slowly into Athrun's room. Silence and darkness filled the room. Athrun was sleeping peacefully on his bed. He had been asleep since nine o'clock, after Cagalli forced him to eat dinner with her.

The blonde knew her action was reckless but she decided. She had to do it, she wanted to the title of the Poem Master back. She thought about it since her first poem lesson with Athrun.

**-flashback- **

"Well, Athrun., let's get started!" Said the excited Cagalli.

They just finished having dinner and Cagalli dragged Athrun into the living room, begging him for the poem lesson he promised. She looked very eager to learn but he didn't have the slightest idea on what to teach her. Maybe he was good at writing poems, but he didn't know how to teach someone to write them.

Staring at the girl with bored eyes, he decided to tell the truth. "To tell you the truth, Cagalli, I don't have a single idea of what to teach you. I won the contest by mere luck. Even...Even though I am a good poet, I can't teach you because I'm not a teacher. So...I don't know...shall we just forget this poem thing?"

Cagalli glared at Athrun, her arms folded. "No way! You promised me! You must have something to show me! Your previous poems, maybe...please, Athrun?"

"Previous poems, huh? I think I have that...wait a minute..."

Athrun walked into his room and came out with a thick exercise book. He pushed the book towards Cagalli, who took it with a puzzled look. But she recognized the book as one of the ones she had found in his bag.

"What is it, Athrun?" She asked, confused.

"My poem book. All my poems are written there. You can read them all. Actually that Shinkai no Kodoku peom, I just picked randomly in that book...I don't know what to do if I lost this...maybe I won't be able compete again...no big deal, though..."

**-end flashback-**

And that was when she thought it. If she stole the book, Athrun wouldn't compete again. Even if he had a copy at home, Cagalli had a million ideas if the book was in her hand. She had to get the book, no matter what; even she knew that Athrun would suspect her at once if he found it had gone missing.

* * *

"I'm home..."

"Oh My God, Kira-sama!" Mana clasped her hands over her mouth, looking terrified. She ran towards her young master and touched his bruised face. Kira winced a little but didn't say anything.

He really looked terrible. His eyes were swollen and there were bruises on some parts of his body.

"Kira-sama, what happened? Who beat you? Tell me, I'll get them!" Mana said furiously, helping Kira to sit on one of the sofas.

Kira tried to smile. "It's nothing, Mana..."

"Nothing? Don't make me laugh!" Mana shouted as she hurried to get the first aid kit.

She began to clean Kira's wound as her mouth muttered words like 'if I get them...' and 'how dare they hurt my young master.'"

Kira smiled bitterly, realizing how caring Mana was when it came to him. He reminisced what happened to him earlier.

**-flashback-**

_Kira got up as Tolle's figure disappeared. He spat onto the floor started to leave the place, ignoring people's stares and whispers._

_He headed to Khazinatul Apartment, where Flay had her own place other than Alster Mansion. Flay told him he would always find her there since she didn't enjoy staying at the mansion._

_She claimed that she couldn't be herself in the mansion as the maid always wanted her to be a perfect, little princess. Even though she couldn't escape forever, at least she had time to taste a little freedom._

_He arrived at the apartment after a moment. It was not far from his own house. He was about to ring the bell when he realized the door wasn't locked. He crept in slowly, thinking about giving Flay a surprise._

_But when he entered, no one was in the living room. He checked the kitchen and found it was empty as well. So he proceeded to Flay's room._

_"Ah...Heine…"_

_Kira's heart beat faster. He knew who was moaning. He knew Flay's voice very well. But he didn't know who Heine was. What was he doing with Flay in her room? Flay's voice was coated with pleasure. Kira thought, could it be..._

_He stopped at the open door; his jaws dropped. His heart broke into pieces as he saw Flay making out with a guy with orange hair. He felt like killing both of them but luckily he was still sane. He left the place, feeling very angry and upset. Now he knew why his friends hated Flay very much. Because she was a bitch._

**-end flashback-**

"Kira-sama, Kira-sama!" Mana called.

Kira woke up from his daydream. "Yes?"

Mana closed the emergency box. "I've done with your wound. Now I want you to take a quick bath while I heat up dinner. You haven't eaten dinner, have you? Hurry, go and take a bath..."

"Okay...thanks, Mana..." Kira replied, getting up from the sofa and grinning. "Hey, Mana, do you love me?"

"What's with that stupid question? Of course I love you! There's a lot of people who love you...Lacus-sama, Cagalli-sama..." Mana said as she threw Kira a dirty look before leaving to the kitchen.

'There's a lot of people who love me...I don't need her, yeah, I really don't...' thought Kira, smiling and walking slowly to his room.

* * *

Sun light rushed the living room, coming in through the curtain. Birds were chipping happily outside. It was indeed a bright, nice day.

Lacus opened her eyes slowly. She got up and rubbed her eyes. While doing so, she noticed something odd. She was lying on the couch in the living room, not in her room. And what was more surprising, there wasn't anything covering her body except for a blanket. Lacus clasped her hand over her mouth and immediately pulled the blanket over her chest. She looked around for her father. He was nowhere at the living room.

"Papa?" she called, thinking maybe her father was at the kitchen.

There was no reply.

The pink-haired got up and began to dress with the clothes she found on the floor. She didn't remember what had happened earlier. But she knew it must be something bad. She was aching all over her body and her eyes were swollen.

Sitting on the couch, she tried to remember what happened last night.

She remembered she was watching television with her father. Then they both cried at their misfortune. That was all she remembered. The next thing she knew, she was lying naked on the couch. She was wondering how that happened, before noticing something on the table. A letter.

Opening the letter, she read it curiously. She wondered who wrote the letter. It was written on an ordinary paper and some places on the paper were damp. Lacus recognized her father's writing at once.

_Dear Lacus..._

_I know you would be shocked. But first of all I want to apologize to you. I know I should not do something like that to my own daughter. I' m very ashamed of myself. Lacus, I touched you in a way fathers shouldn't. I'm sorry, I am really sorry. I couldn't control myself last night, seeing you crying hopelessly on my shoulder. _

_You really resemble your mother. After I realized what I've done it, I think I can't face you anymore. I've let you down. I'm not your father anymore. Now I'm gone and I'm sure you can continue living with the money in your account. Please forgive me..._

_Papa_

Lacus fainted on the sofa as soon as she finished reading the letter, which slipped through her fingers. Never had she thought this would happen. Never.

* * *

"Cagalli, Cagalli!" Athrun shouted as he banged Cagalli's door. "Open this door, you sleepyhead!"

It was eight in the morning and it was not unusual for Cagalli to be still asleep. But Athrun didn't care about at the moment. He realized one of his books went missing and it was the most important one. He needed to ask his housemate if she took it.

Five minutes later, Cagalli opened the door sleepily. "Athrun, it's only eight, you know...and I'm sleepy..." She said, rubbing her eyes.

Athrun ignored the complaint. "You can sleep anytime. I want to ask you about something. Did you take my poem book without my permission? Where is it?"

Cagalli blinked. "Your poem book? How would I know? You keep it in your room, right? Why, is it missing?"

"Yeah, it is..." Athrun sighed. "Are you sure you didn't take it?"

The blonde girl narrowed her eyes in mock anger, even though she knew perfectly well that Athrun was right. The book now was kept safely in her clothes drawer; a place that she was sure Athrun wouldn't ever go near.

"Why the hell would I take it? It's not right to accuse someone like that, you know!"

"Well, I have the reasons to. You and I are the only ones who lived in this house so who else I can suspect?" Athrun demanded.

"Maybe you misplaced it! Why don't you try to search for it before accusing me? Stupid...you woke me up just because of this?"

Cagalli sighed before slamming the door on his face, obviously planning to continue sleeping.

Athrun sighed as well. He went to his room and began to search for the item. He wouldn't mind much if it was just a book of poems. But it was more than that. He couldn't let anyone know about it, especially Cagalli. She can't know about his feelings. She mustn't know he had fallen in love with her...

**God...it is only 6 pages and I took more than a month to finish it! Sorry!! Please, review??**

**-WilhelN**


End file.
